Flightless and Bullied
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Pit is an 11 year old angel that gets bullied for being the only angel that can't fly and greatly disliked just for living with the Goddess of Light herself. Things start to get better for him once he catches the attention of Dark Pit but little does he know because of that, things are about to get much worse. Pitcest, PitxDarkPit, Rated M for later chapters, shota, non-con, abuse
1. Prologue

**A/N: Warning: This story will contain Shota non-con, abuse and possibly torture in later chapters. If these aren't things you enjoy reading then I highly suggest not to read. Also this story does contains Ocs BUT THEY ARE NOT PAIRED WITH ANYONE AND THEIR ONLY PURPOSE IS TO MOVE THE STORY ALONG! I SWEAR! I honestly don't even know if they are considered ocs since I honestly don't give a fuck about them. But like I said, the story doesn't even focus on them and if it does it's only to move the story. So please, give my sad little fic a chance :3**

**I own nothing but the story idea.**

* * *

Pit walked out to the balcony from his room and looked up at the morning sky. The warm orange of the dawn mixed together with the fading blue of night in beautiful harmony. He watched as the centurions from the night-shift came flying in to rotate with the morning centurions. The young angel watched with heavy envy as their wings flapped from their helmets, allowing them to fly in the sky. How unfair it was that that the wings attached to their helmets let them fly but the ones on his own back could barely get 3 inches off the ground.

He sighed, returning to his room where he finished getting dressed for school. He slipped on his simple toga before strapping over his belt across his waist and finally the scandals that criss-crossed up to his knees. He looked at himself in the mirror before smiling to his reflection and nodded. He turned towards the door when he heard a knock.

"Time to wa-Oh! You're already awake." The goddess Palutena said, as she entered the young angel's room.

Pit brightened up at the sight of her and skipped happily towards her, embracing her with a hug. "Good morning Lady Palutena!"

Palutena laughed as she scooped up the little angel and nuzzled her cheeks against his. "Good morning Pit! You're up earlier today than yesterday."

"Yep! The earlier I wake up, the faster I can get to school! The faster I can get to school and learn, the sooner I will be able to fly!"

"It's nice to see you so eager to learn to fly but you have to learn more than just that to be an angel of light."

"I know that. I just want to be the best so I can be _your _champion. There's a lot of competition out there, lady Palutena."

"You already are my little champion, Pit."

"Not like that I mean, I want to earn my place as your actual champion and the captain of your guard, not just be one because you're my guardian."

Palutena pulled away and set the young angel down on the ground before kneeling down and meeting him at eye-level. She glanced down at his body and began examining until she found what she was looking for. Above the angel's navel, was a dark and nasty bruise the size of a fist. Palutena looked up at Pit, whom had turned his head away in shame. Palutena placed her hands on his shoulders but still the angel didn't look at her.

"Pit...you need to tell me when this happens, so I can do something about it."

"You can't though." Pit said as he finally met her sad green eyes. "If you do then it will only get worse for me."

"And if I don't, nothing is going to change. They can't keep bulling you because-"

"Please, Lady Palutena," He interrupted her. "don't"

"I can't allow this to keep happening to you Pit. This is my realm and I will not allow the other kids to be mean to you. What kind of goddess would I be if I just let them get away with hurting the angel I'm supposed to be guardian of?"

"I can handle it, really! I can!" He insisted. He just _had_ to convince her to change her mind. "If I can't handle a few bullies then I can't handle becoming captain of the guard."

Palutena sighed in defeat, knowing that it was no use getting through to Pit when he was determined to overcome something. She placed her hand over his bruise, and used a bit of her power to heal up the wound. Pit winced at her touch but within a second there was no longer an injury.

Palutena met his blue eyes, and gave him a serious look. "I don't like you getting bullied and I think I should handle this, but I will let you do it if that is what you want. But please, Pit, you may be an angel but you are still only eleven years old. I will not let them get away with this if they end up breaking a bone of yours. I know you want to handle this alone but sometimes it doesn't hurt to have a little help."

Pit nodded in understanding. Palutena gave him a soft smile before placing her lips between the young angel's temples. "Let's go have some breakfast."


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm ready Lady Palutena!" Pit said happily as he waited in anticipation to be beamed to school.

"You mean you're almost ready." Palutena laughed as she held up Pit's satchel which held his school supplies.

"Oh yeah!" Pit hurried over to retrieve his satchel and thanked the goddess. "Now I'm ready!"

"Okay, okay. Just remember what I said earlier okay?" She said seriously.

"I know! Don't worry, I will if anything worse happens." he promised.

"Good-oh! One more thing, this month is going to be crazy busy for me, meetings with the gods and dealing with another war with the humans, so I may not be able to pick you up after school. I'll try to though, but I may just end up sending the centurions to get you."

Pit nodded.

"Hopefully soon, I'll be able to fly so you won't have to worry about beaming me up." He smiled.

She joined in with his smile and raised her staff, summoning a beam of light over him. "Have a good day at school Pit!"

The beam became brighter over him and in a flash he was out of Palutena's temple and on the large floating island that held his school. He turned to see the large columns that surrounded the ancient stoned building. Large trees and plants were scattered around the building along with some centurions securing around the island.

Pit watched the centurions again with silent envy.

_You're only here to make sure I don't fall off the island._ Pit thought.

Which was half true. When Pit started going to school and attended his flying class, his teacher noticed that Pit was doing all the steps right but he still wasn't off the ground. His teacher informed Palutena this and the goddess was so afraid Pit might accidentally fall off the island that she set up centurions to secure the outskirts of the school.

"I'm gonna be able to fly by myself one day." Pit said to himself with full confidence.

And with that he made his way towards the school grounds. He walked happily towards the building and looked up at the angel kids flying above him playing a game of Skyball. He waved happily and enthusiastically at them but some ignored him and others only half-heartily waved back.

He continued his happy walk, greeting everyone he passed by. Like the skyball players, only a few acknowledged him.

Pit wasn't very popular with the students at school. When he first attended to school, he made plenty of friends. He was well-liked and had many admirers over the fact that he lived with the Goddess of Light, herself and they liked his go-happy attitude. That all changed when they first started learning how to fly in their Flight Class, when their teacher told Palutena that Pit couldn't fly, a rumor started that Pit had some disease in him which was why he couldn't fly and it was contagious. Pit tried to dispel the rumor but even with the confirmation from Palutena and the teacher, it did nothing. He had lost his friends and admirers was now seen as the annoying optimistic angel, that couldn't fly but still tried to be popular cause he was Palutena's favorite. Which was nothing but a lie. Pit was just naturally friendly and optimistic. He didn't think or try to be better than everyone else because Palutena was his guardian, he was only trying to be an angel worthy of serving her but sadly he wasn't seen that way.

Pit leaned against the small brick wall that marked as the border between school grounds. He looked up at the Skyballers and admired how fast they flew and how well they played.

"I hope I can be that good when I start flying." He said aloud.

"Don't count on it Pit-stain." A voice said, followed by snickering.

Pit tensed up at the voice from behind. He slowly turned around to see three angel boys leaned up against a nearby tree. The three were grinning maliciously at him. They got off the tree and made their way towards the smaller angel. Pit slowly backed away as they approached, intimidated by their large size.

The boys were three years older than Pit, but they didn't look it. Instead of being 14 they looked like they were 17 or 18 years old. The tallest was Marvs, he was probably the strongest angel at the school but he was the brightest. The second was Slims. He lived up to his name, he was very thin but he was super fast when it came to running and flying. Finally, the leader of the group was Stagger. He was shortest but still taller than Pit. Even though the other two were intimidating, they didn't compare to Stagger in Pit's opinion. Stagger was the scariest but not when it came to looks. He had golden honey hair with bangs that looked like they had been struck by lightening which covered his right eye. He actually was the least scary looking, he was quite popular and was known for being the cutest guy in school but to Pit, it was a different story. The mere mention of him was enough to send Pit in a state of shock.

Pit gulped and offered a smile as he tried unsuccessfully to hide his fear.

"H-hi guys." Pit said.

"Hey Pit Stain, sure is easy getting around when your Palutena's favorite isn't it?" Stagger said.

"I'm not her favorite! I just happen to live with her."

"And just happen to be mommied by her?" Marvs taunted.

"Where is your mommy anyways, Pit Stain? Did she abandon you when she saw what a runt you are? You know that's what you are, right? The angel runt of us all."

"I'm not a runt! I just can't get my wings to work is all." Pit said defensively.

"Yeah, because of your disease." Slim laughed.

"I don't have a disease! Mr. White-Wing even said so!"

"Oh yeah? Then why can't you fly?" Stagger asked as he got closer to Pit.

"I-i don't know!"

"Doesn't matter anyways, Pitty. You're still a runt. The only angel in all of Skyworld, the only way you can fly is if you jumped for a second." Stagger laughed as he aggressively pushed Pit into the wall.

Pit cried out as the sharp edges of the bricks jammed into his back. The boys laughed at his pain and began pushing and slamming him into the wall. The angels from above watched as the three bullied the flightless angel but none did anything to stop it. They just watched/ignored the beating Pit was receiving and figured that someone else would do something to stop. Though they didn't exactly care if anyone did because to them, Pit deserved it for being a runt and bragging about living with Palutena.

The bell above the school began to ring, indicating that school was starting. The bullies stopped and looked down at the whimpering little angel and laughed. Stagger grabbed the curled Pit by his hair and brought him up on his knees to meet his face. Tears were streaming from his eyes which led to a smile on Stagger's lips.

"You know the drill Pit-stain. Tell a soul and yours will be ripped out of your body and given to a reaper to bring to the Underworld." Stagger laughed as he released Pit's head, letting him plop onto the ground, and causing him to. The bullies turned their backs and walked away from Pit as if nothing had happened.

Pit laid there crying on the ground while the other kids flew by and ignored him. The school grounds were deserted leaving Pit alone to his tears. He didn't move for several minutes and by the time he did, his first class already started. He was always late to it because of being bullied but he never told his teacher why, which led to him getting detentions and in trouble a lot. Pit slowly sat up against the wall and wiped his tears away. He looked over to the nearby bush and slowly made his way to it.

No one knew the secret hot spring puddle that hid underneath it but him. He was always on the ground after his beatings so it was no wonder he found it. Because Pit was still a young angel and the hot spring was small it wasn't at its maximum power, so it only eased his pain slightly.

Pit reached in the spring, getting his hand wet before dripping the water over his injuries, healing them slightly. He let out a sigh of relief before he pulled out a potion from his satchel and took a little sip. All the potion did was cover up his injuries, though if Pit got wet the potion wore off and his injuries would show. Pit usually waited until the weekend to bathe back home, because then he could stay in the spring for hours and have his injuries full heal without Palutena knowing.

When his injuries were hidden, Pit curled up in a ball again, hiding underneath the bush and began to quietly sob until the end of the period.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the first class, Pit uncurled from his ball, picked up his satchel and began to make his way to the bathroom and hide the fact that he had been crying. He figured he should have done this while he was sobbing but he just didn't have the will to move at that time.

He reached the bathroom, where he approached the fountain in the middle and soaked his hands with its water before splashing it in his eyes. He was careful not to get it anywhere else for the risk potion wearing off, though he accidentally got some on his arm which revealed a bruise.

"Crap!" He said to himself and quickly reached for a towel to dry his hands. Once they were dry, he searched in his satchel to find the potion.

"Well lookie who is playing hooky." Stagger and his gang just entered the bathroom and found Pit standing in front of the mirrors.

Pit gasped and glanced up at the mirror to see his bullies closing around him.

Stagger grinned as he approached, ready to inflect more pain on his favorite victim but stopped when he heard the sound of a toilet flushing and a stall door opened. Stagger looked in the mirror to see who had interrupted the beating. He quickly lowered his hand and his expression fell when he saw the reflection.

"Pit-" His tone suddenly changing, "-move so I can look in the mirror."

Pit looked up at him in both confusion and shock from the sudden change in Stagger. He was too speechless to move. Stagger groaned, rolling his eyes as he slightly pushed Pit out of the way so he could look at his face. Marvs and Slim looked at each other, confused why their leader was acting so strange. They looked in the mirror and saw the reason why.

Stagger turned towards his sidekicks and met eyes with the stall user.

"Oh, hey there Pittoo!" He greeted, in a completely friendly tone.

Pit gasped and turned to see that indeed Pittoo was behind them.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Pittoo snapped

"S-sorry! It's just once Lady Palutena gives you a name, it's kind of hard to stop using it." Stagger apologized.

Pittoo slowly approached the leader and looked into the one eye showing. "Then learn. Just because she gave me the name doesn't mean I want to go by it. I'm the older dark version of him-" Pittoo nodded towards Pit. "-so you damn well better call me Dark Pit."

"Y-you got it! Sorry about that, Dark Pit!" Stagger said, before he looked over at his companions. "C'mon guys, we don't want to be late for class." and with that the bullies were gone.

Pit watched in awe as his bullies left without inflecting pain on him first. He looked at the door then back to Dark Pit.

Dark Pit was found two years ago, in an old abandoned building that was once the home of Pandora. Palutena, along with a few of her centurions came across the place and found him lying unconscious in his birthday suit in front of a mirror which had a crack in it. A few centurions had approached the mirror and within a second, dark centurions came out of it and began attacking. Palutena had ordered them to break the mirror and destroy the dark centurions. Once they were destroyed, the centurions pleaded with Palutena to destroy the unconscious dark angel. Palutena was about to do so when the angel moved slightly, seeing that he looked almost like Pit, but with black wings, hair and his age. This Pit was three years older than her 9-year old Pit back home.

Palutena didn't understand how this dark version of Pit came to be but she figured he came through the mirror just like the dark centurions. She also wondered if Pit had been here before Palutena found him and looked in the mirror to produce this dark copy. She would never know, seeing how Pit couldn't remember anything but his name when she found him.

Deciding she couldn't possibly destroy the dark copy of her Pit, she took him home. Pit couldn't believe that there was a dark version of him here, and he was honestly excited about it. When his older copy woke up, he was surprised to see a younger and lighter version of himself, right there. Palutena had asked him if he remembered anything but he didn't.

Palutena had her centurions keep a close eye on him to decide if he was bad or not. After a month or so, they told her that he wasn't bad, but he wasn't good either. He was all gloom and doom, serious, preferred to be alone, but other than that he showed no signs of being bad, even when it came to Pit. Pit would follow him around like a puppy dog which annoyed the hell out of him to the point where he would yell at him to go away and push him but other than that, nothing.

Palutena had offered a deal to Dark Pit then, she would give him his own home in Skyworld but he would have to attend school. Dark Pit decided he had no where to go and wouldn't mind learning a few things here and there, so he accepted.

Ever since Dark Pit had joined the school, everyone wanted to be his friend, despite that he didn't want anyone to be his friend. He wanted to be left alone but something about him attracted admirers. He was the only angel in the school with black hair, red eyes and dark wings and something about him made everyone want to please him. When he had had enough he told off everyone, and told them to leave him alone. Out of respect for him, they did but they still admired from afar and eventually the fact that he was so desired made him popular. If Dark Pit so much as glanced at you, it was enough to fan over but if he talked to you, you were completely envied to the point of being hated which in fact, is another reason Pit was so unpopular. Because Dark Pit was a copy of him, he was hated and hated even more when Dark Pit passed by and simply glanced at the younger Pit. For it seemed that Pit was the only one that Dark Pit ever looked at.

Of course, Pit didn't receive any type of special treatment once he joined the school. He was ignored by Dark Pit too but sometimes when he walked by, he glanced at him and only him. When others noticed this they realized that even though they hated Pit, they couldn't touch him if Dark Pit was ever in the same room. Even though Dark Pit showed no interest in Pit whatsoever, they feared that if he saw them picking on Pit he would lash out and if Dark Pit hated you, then everyone hated you and no one wanted to be a "Pit" so to speak. And because of that, is why Pit's bullies just left.

"Are you going to stand there all day watching me like an idiot all day?" Dark Pit snapped.

"Oh, I-uh sorry." Pit said blushing as he realized he was gawking at him.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and made his way to the towel to wipe his hands before leaving the bathroom without saying anything to the younger Pit.

Pit watched him leave and sighed in relief. Even though Dark Pit ignored him too, he always felt safer when he was near (he was unaware about the whole 'don't harass Pit in front of Dark Pit' thing). Dark Pit had saved him from being bullied more times than he could count, all because he was present in a room. Pit knew that his bullies admired Dark Pit like no one else. They practically worshiped him. They love the power that Dark Pit held over others and had asked him countless times to join their group but he always refused.

The bell rang for the start of the next class. Pit gasped when he realized this and quickly ran out the door and headed towards his next class.


	3. Chapter 2

The next few classes breezed by for Pit. Even though he couldn't fly and had trouble reading, he did well in his other ones. He didn't get the best grades but he did well enough to get passing ones. His third class had just ended and now it was time for his favorite, Flight Class. The class was held outside in the back of the school. The students would stand on platforms while Mr. White-Wing explained what they would do today and then the students would take off and try to do that said thing. Pit, however didn't get to stand on the platforms, instead he sat next to Mr. White-Wing, while he instructed the class of their assignment and sent them off. When the students were practicing, he had one on one time with Pit to help him fly.

Pit was the first to class. He always made sure he was, just because Mr. White-Wing was always there which kept him safe from the bullies he shared this class with.

"Hello Pit!" Mr. White-Wing greeted him.

"Hello sir! What are we gonna learn about today?"

"Well I think it's a good idea that you watch the others, and observe how they fly, so they will just be doing simple laps."

"Oh cool! I can't wait to see!" Pit said happily as he sat down on the grass.

"Say lad, how did you get that bruise on your arm?" The teacher asked.

Pit gasped as he realized he forgot to cover up the bruise from earlier. "I, uh, walked into-"

"The brick wall again?"

Pit nodded.

"You sure are clumsy, Pit."

Pit laughed nervously before he hugged his knees, wincing from the hidden injuries.

One by one the students arrived and began sitting on their platforms. Marvs, Slim and Stagger entered and glanced at Pit giving him sneers as they walked by. Finally, Dark Pit had arrived, being the last one. He walked by Pit, completely ignoring him like he usually did and took his platform next to Stagger.

"Good day class!" Their teacher greeted them. "Today we are going to be doing a race!"

The class started mumbling in excitement.

"You will be racing around the school. The centurions on the outskirts are holding giant rings for you to fly through. You will be flying around the school three times, The winner will receive a special prize."

"What's the prize?" a student asked.

"It's a SUR-prize!" The teacher along with Pit laughed at the bad pun while the class groaned. "Alright class! Stand up on your platforms and open up those wings!-oh and for Palutena's sake Dark Pit, try to put some sort of effort in this race."

Dark Pit just stared at him, with his usual blank face and crossed arms pose and slowly opened his black wings.

"Alright! On your mark, get set...GO!" Mr. White-Wing yelled.

The students jumped off their platforms and took to the sky where they began to race. Pit stood up and followed his teacher up to the tower, where they could see the racers over the school.

"Now watch and observe how they use their wings, Pit." His teacher ordered.

Pit tried to observe how their wings moved, and the angles they used but he soon he gave up as he was enveloped in watching the race. Slim and Stagger were in the lead followed by a few others.

"I wonder where Pittoo is." Pit asked aloud as he searched for him in the sky.

"He is probably last, taking his precious time flying." Mr. White-Wing sighed.

Pit looked at the racers in the back but he still didn't see Dark Pit. Maybe he had ditched the race and flew away? Or maybe he was-

Suddenly, a blank blur passed by Stagger and Slim, throwing them off.

"Whoa!"

"What? What is it?" his teacher asked.

"It's Pittoo! He's in the lead!" Pit said excitedly.

"He is?" Mr. White-Wing looked up and sure enough, Dark Pit was way ahead in the lead. He was breezing through the rings so fast you could barely even keep an eye on him.

"Wow! He is going so fast!"

"Pit! You're doing it!"

"Huh? Doing what?" Pit asked.

"Look down, lad!"

Pit looked down to see he was a foot in a half off the ground. He glanced behind to see his wings flapping happily. Pit started to get even more excited as he realized he was flying!

"I-I'm doing it! I'm flying!"

"Good! Now flap harder and-"

But it was too late. Pit had lost the grip he had and fell to the ground.

"Darn it!" he said as he sulked. He was finally flying and then he lost it. "I wonder how I was able to do it."

"I think it was from the race, my boy."

"Huh? The race?"

The old angel nodded. "I think the excitement of seeing how fast Dark Pit flew caused it."

Pit looked at the racers, his eyes catching Dark Pit's blur. He smiled as he watched him fly and nodded to his teacher.

"I think you're right, sir."

The two watched the race come to end as Dark Pit took first place, followed by Stagger and Slim, then the rest of the class. The students took their platform, panting and heaving as they tried to catch their breath. Pit and Mr. White-Wing came down from the tower, both with smiles.

"Wonderful job everyone, and congratulations to Dark Pit! I didn't know you were capable of such power!"

Dark Pit only shrugged as he continued to catch his breath.

"So what's his prize?" a girl asked.

"You will find out tomorrow! You are dismissed for lunch!"

The class cheered as they grabbed their stuff and quickly surrounded Dark Pit to admire/congratulate him. They knew he hated it but they were just so impressed by him they couldn't help it! Pit watched from afar as Dark Pit was swoon with fans. He wanted to say something to him too but instead he took the opportunity to sneak by before Stagger remembered he was there.

By lunch, Dark Pit managed to get rid of his fans so he could sit at his table and eat his lunch in peace. He really didn't understand what the big deal was. He just flapped his wings faster and gained speed. They all did that, said for one, so he didn't understand why everyone made such a big deal over him winning a race. He really didn't care about the race. He didn't care about the prize which he figured was going to be lame anyways. He just did it because he wanted to. He felt like flying fast today. That was it. No big deal, so why did everyone make it out to be one?

He ate his sandwich in peace, ignoring the eyes that were on him, and the gossip that was spreading. He honestly hated everyone here. They were all annoying to him and sometimes he wondered why he still went to this school. Why he was still in Skyworld? Because he had no where else to go, and here he at least had a home and access to knowledge but he felt like he was searching for something else, for some other reason. He didn't know what it was but he figured he would know when he found it.

Pit happily entered the lunch hall with his tray full of food. He glanced around the sitting area, trying to figure where he should sit today. He came up to tables of kids, asking if he could sit with them, of course they said no and sent him to another table where he got the same answer. Pit sighed and looked around and the glaring kids. He was not wanted among any of them. No matter how nice and friendly Pit was, it did nothing to the others. He sighed and was about to make his way to sit outside when he noticed that Dark Pit was alone at his table. Pit was well aware how much Dark Pit liked his solitude but he just had to say something.

He walked towards him as he usually did to make his way outside but this time he stopped at Dark Pit's table.

"Hi" Pit said, cheerfully. "Can I sit with you?"

"No." Dark Pit simply said as he continued eating.

Pit bit his lip, trying to decide if he should obey or not. Deciding not to, he sat down in front of him. Dark Pit looked up at him with a glare.

"Didn't you hear me? I said no."

"I heard you but I'm not gonna go. I don't really feel like sitting alone today and besides I wanted to say thank you."

Dark Pit arched a brow and looked at the younger doppelganger with curiosity. "Thank me? For what?"

"Your flying today." answered Pit, happily. "It really inspired me!"

Dark Pit leaned back, folding his arms as he stared at Pit. "Inspired you, huh? All I did was flap my wings. It was no big deal."

"Maybe not to you, but it is for me! The way you shifted your wings to the perfect angle just to get more wind speed, it was great! You caught the wind current and used it to your own advantage which is how you won!"

"Hm" Dark Pit said, rather amused. He hadn't expected anyone to realize just how he won the race. All his fans thought he was just going fast, none but his young look-alike caught what he actually did.

He silently watched as Pit ate his lunch in his annoying cheerful manner. Pit continued to talk about other things he noticed when Dark Pit was flying. He said nothing but listened to every correct observation. He wondered why this little version of him was so enthralled with the way he won. If it had been another one of his fans he would have been annoyed and yelled at them to go away but he was intrigued with his newest fan. He wasn't being admired for winning the race but _how_ he won the race.

The lunchroom had noticed this. They had watched Pit approach Dark Pit, and laughed while waiting in anticipation for Dark Pit to yell at him to leave him alone, but the fact that Pit had actually been allowed to sit across and now chat with him had stunned the whole room.

Stagger and his gang had watched with angry envy as the 'runt' was allowed to sit with the coolest guy in school but they weren't. He turned to his companions and stood up.

"C'mon, if Pit-stain gets to sit with him then we should too!" He snapped

"Y'sure we should?" asked Slim.

"Of course!"

The three collected their trays and made their way over to Dark Pit's table. When they approached his table both Pits looked up, one face held boredom while the other fear.

"Hey there Dark Pit! That was some race, huh?" Stagger said as he sat down next to Pit, throwing him a wicked smirk. Pit gulped and moved away slightly.

Dark Pit sighed in irritation. He was just trying to eat his lunch in peace and all these damn kids kept trying to talk to him! He grabbed his tray in a huff, dumped it in the trash and walked out of the room.

Pit gulped and quickly grabbed his tray to leave but he bumped into Marvs and smashed his food over himself.

"Where do you think you're going Pit-stain?" Stagger asked.

Pit nervously looked over his shoulder and offered a soft smile to the bullies. "I, uh was just gonna go."

"And hog Dark Pit all to yourself?" accused Slim.

"No no! I wasn't even going to follow him, I was just gonna go for recess is all."

"Uh huh, sure. Just what were you talking about with Dark Pit, huh? What did you say that let you sit with him?"

"Nothing! I was just talking to him about the race, I swear!"

"Yeah right!" Marvs said.

"You saw how annoyed he was when everyone was talking to him about it." said Slim.

"So you're lying to us now Pitty?"

"No! I swear that's what we were talking about!"

"Unlikely story. Say, boys, why don't we clean up this filthy lying garbage huh?" grinned Stagger.

Pit's eyes widened as he tried to run but Marvs grabbed him and hoisted him up. They moved towards the garbage can where he was thrown, head first, into the trash. The three dumped their remains on him before laughing and encouraging everyone else to do the same.

One by one, the students got up from their tables and dumped their food on top of Pit while laughing as they left for recess. When the room had emptied their trays, Marvs smashed all the food down on Pit before the three laughed and exited the room.

Pit tried wiggling and climbing out of the trash but the weight was too much. The stench of the garbage was getting to him and he desperately needed clean air. He managed to get his little legs out from underneath the garbage and climb out but he had no such luck. The garbage can fell over and rolled to the other side of the room where it smashed into a wall. Pit wormed his way out of the trash but it fell on top of him again. He managed to lift it off him where he was free from the can. He was covered in rotten food and leftover scraps from head to toe. He couldn't help but hug his knees against the wall and cry.


	4. Chapter 3

Pit stayed inside the lunchroom until recess was over and at that time he just didn't want to be at school anymore. He lifted his head, looking up at the ceiling where he called for Lady Palutena. After a couple minutes she responded and beamed up her little angel. When she saw him covered in trash she asked if the bullies had done it but he lied and said he tripped and fell in. The goddess wasn't sure to believe him or not since that had actually happened before but she noticed his pink puffy eyes and asked again but this time Pit didn't answer, he just wanted to soak in a hot spring and be clean. Palutena decided to drop the subject and let her little guy bathe in peace.

Pit sat in the hot spring for a long while, letting this be the hot spring that healed him of all injuries. For the first few minutes he just let the natural warm water cleanse himself of the filthy trash and mend his wounds, but after he was all cleaned up, he just hugged his knees and cried. It wasn't his fault that Dark Pit decided let him stay and eat with him. He hadn't expected that to even happen! It just wasn't fair but then again lots of things weren't fair that he got punished for.

After an hour of soaking, he decided to get out and grab something to eat before he worked on some homework in his room.

He finished most of his work and decided to try flying though he failed miserably countless times. With a huff he closed his eyes and imagined Dark Pit racing. He remembered the way Dark Pit flew and how he angled his wings just so. Pit couldn't help but smile as he recalled but when he opened his eyes he saw he was still on the ground but his wings were fluttering with glee. He giggled to himself before he flopped on to his bed and pulled out a plushie of Dark Pit from underneath his pillows. He snuggled with it until he had drifted off into sleep.

A week went by since that day. Things for Pit were still hard. He received multiple beatings in the morning and during recess the kids in the sky threw rocks at him so hard he had bruises and cuts. He dared not speak or sit down with Dark Pit after the garbage incident and went back to sitting outside alone. During flight class, Mr. White-Wing held two more races in attempt to get Pit to fly again, and both times Dark Pit won, only because he felt like flying fast. Pit watched as Dark Pit flew and once again he got so excited that his own wings started to lift him from the ground though they never got higher than a foot and a half.

It was lunchtime and flight class just got out. All the kids grabbed their lunches and took their tables with their friends except for Stagger and his gang. They grabbed Pit and pinned him to the wall as they started calling him names and beat him until they thought they were done. Pit managed to cloak his injuries with his little spring and potion before he made his way to the lunchroom. He grabbed his huge portion of food before he made his way outside.

Dark Pit watched him passed by and noticed a bruise on his arm and head and wondered how he got them. He seemed to be a really clumsy kid. He always had an injury or something on him. The kid needed to be more careful.

Minutes passed before his few fans tried again to sit with him but of course he snapped at them and told them to leave him alone.

"Ah, Dark Pit! There you are!"

Dark Pit sighed, giving up on eating his lunch and glared, ready to snap another fan away when he saw it was his flight teacher.

"Mr. White-Wing" Dark Pit acknowledged.

"I wanted a chance to talk to you and now seems like the perfect time."

"About what?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of the other kids, but you've got a great set of wings there! In all my years I've never seen an angel so young being capable to fly with such speed! How old are you my boy?"

"I'm 14."

"Ah! Even younger! Most angels don't develop such strength and speed until they are at least 17-18. You my boy have a gift!"

"How? Because I can flap my wings and catch the wind currents?" He snapped. He was getting fed up with all these compliments.

"You should be grateful you can." The teacher softly said.

"I can, what? Fly? Big deal! Every angel can fly." He scowled.

"Not every."

"What stupid angel can't fly?" Dark Pit snapped.

"Your doppelganger." Mr. White-Wing answered quietly.

Dark Pit's scowl faded. "What?"

The teacher nodded. "Didn't you ever wonder why he never did exercises with you kids in class?"

"I just figured he was too young to handle them or something." He shrugged.

"On the contrary, he's at the rightful age for these exercises but for some strange reason his wings just won't work no matter what we try, however, he did manage to get off the ground higher than an inch, which is a huge deal for him."

"Oh yeah? How?"asked Dark Pit, curious now.

"You, my boy."

"Me? What did I-" He gasped in realization. "The race"

Mr. White-Wing nodded. "Yep. By watching you kids race, I figured he would be able to observe the way you guys flew. When he caught you zipping all over the place, he was so excited he didn't even realize he was off the ground!"

_So that's what he meant when he said I inspired him._ Dark Pit thought.

"And he did it today too?"

Again the teacher nodded. "Yep"

"Huh" Dark Pit said to himself, amused.

"I thank you for that lad. You inspired him enough to get his wings to work, even if it was for a few seconds. It's enough to fill him with hope." Mr. White-Wing reached over and squeezed his shoulder before he left.

Dark Pit sat there staring at his food for awhile, not knowing what to think. He had never known that Pit couldn't fly, even after he had lived with him for awhile. Now that he thought about it, he should have realized it. Pit followed him nearly everywhere, whether it was close or from a distance. He always had a shadow and it seemed like the only time he could get away from him was when he flew away. He never questioned why Pit didn't follow after him but now he knew the reason.

"Hey Dark Pit!" Stagger greeted him as he and his gang came over to sit with him.

He growled with annoyance and looked up at them. "What is it you want?"

"Well, uh, nothing really, we just wanted to know what the teach said to yea."

"That's none of your business." snapped Dark Pit.

"Yer right! It isn't! Sorry" Stagger apologized. "Anyways, Dark Pit, we have a question for you."

Dark Pit sighed. "What is it?"

"We would like to extend an invitation to you!" Slim said.

The dark angel arched a brow. "To what?"

"To join our group!" exclaimed Marvs.

"I told you before." Dark Pit said, darkly. "I don't want to join your group. I don't want any of you as friends. Hell, I don't even want friends! You're all annoying and won't leave me alone!"

The gang just laughed. "See! That's why you are so cool!"

"Cause I don't want friends?"

They nodded. "You're like the one guy that everyone wants to be your friend and you won't let them so it makes us want to try even harder."

He just stared at them. That was a stupid reason. Dark Pit looked out the exit door and curiously asked, "What about that Pit kid? Why don't you guys ask him to be in your dumb group? He looks almost like me."

The three looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"You're joking right?!"

"Pit?! In _our_ group?"

"That's hilarious!"

"Why? He doesn't seem to have any friends. Doesn't that make him 'cool' in your book?" asked Dark Pit, bored.

"Not even!"

"He doesn't have friends 'cause no one likes him!"

"He just shows off the fact that he lives with Palutena!"

"Pit is just a no good runt."

"Don't fucking call him that!" Dark Pit yelled as he slammed his fists onto the table, causing the room to fall silent.

The three stared at Dark Pit's while his red eyes narrowed darkly at them. No one had ever seen Dark Pit like this before. They had seen him annoyed or irritated but never mad enough to yell.

"That's what he is." Stagger said, trying to sound innocent.

"No it's not! And don't fucking ever call him that again!" He hissed at them before he returned his tray and went outside for recess.

Lunch was over and all the students were outside for recess. Most of the kids were getting ready to play some Skyball when Mr. White-Wing came out, like always, to warn them not to throw the ball too high and if it dropped, forget it. Their wings would not be able to fly fast enough to retrieve it. With that said, he left to grade papers and the students began to play.

Pit happily skipped about the grounds, humming a song in his usual cheery manner. He walked up to various groups of children, asking if they wanted to play something with him. Of course they all said no and told him to go away. No matter how many times the boy was rejected it never seemed to damper his mood, even though truthfully it hurt to be unwanted.

He happily hummed to no where in particular when he noticed Dark Pit sleeping underneath a tree. He looked around as if seeing it if was okay before he approached him.

"Hi Pittoo!" He greeted happily.

Dark Pit growled at the name. "Don't call me that!"

"Sorry! I can't help it, it's just so catchy."

"Well learn to help it. It's a stupid name."

"I think it's a cute name." Pit said, blushing a little.

"It's not cute!" he snapped.

"Sorry" He scratched the back of his neck, feeling foolish. He glanced back down at Dark Pit, seeing his eyes shut again. "Why are you sleeping?"

"I'm not sleeping."

"You look like you're sleeping."

"I'm not sleeping!" he growled. "I'm resting my eyes."

"Why?"

He snapped open his eyes and glared at the boy. "Will you stop asking me all these annoying questions and go away?"

"Oh...sorry." Pit said, embarrassed. His cheeks glowed pink as he walked away.

Stagger and his group had observed the whole thing from the sky. They watched Dark Pit yell at him and smirked when he told Pit to get lost.

"See that boys? That kid is a nuisance to everyone, even Dark Pit doesn't want him around." Stagger said.

"But Dark Pit doesn't want anyone around." noted Marvs.

"So he says. He's just afraid to have anyone around cause Pit is annoying everyone."

Slim and Marvs looked at each other in confusion.

"What?" They asked "That makes no sense boss."

"It does make sense you, idiots! If we want Dark Pit to join our group then we have to get rid of the one annoyance at this school. Once Dark Pit sees that we're not all annoying like the runt and he will join the group!" Stagger said.

"Uh, if you say so."

"I do say so! Now listen up!" The three huddled, as Stagger explained what their plan was. Once the two understood the plan, they went back to their game and set the stage.

Pit sighed as he picked a daisy and sat on the brick wall. He looked up at the sky and watched the Skyball players fly after the one that held the ball. Pit closed his eyes and imagined himself up there playing with the other kids. He imagined himself with the ball, flying so fast that no one could catch up and he'd make the winning goal and have his team cheer for him. Then he secretly imagined Pittoo flying up to meet him where he would plant a kiss on his lips. Pit giggled as his cheeks turned pink.

Up in the sky, the players were chasing after the plater with the ball. The angel aimed to throw the ball to Marvs. Marvs held his arms up to catch it when Slim tackled him, in attempt to "prevent" the other team from getting the ball. The ball missed both and aimed for Pit.

"Pit watch out!" The thrower called out.

Pit opened his eyes just to be struck in the eye by the ball, where he lost his balance and fell off the island.

"PIT!" The players cried out as they flew over to where Pit just sat and watched him fall.

"I'm going after him!" The thrower said.

"No you can't! Remember what Mr. White-Wing said? We'd never reach him!" a girl replied.

"Someone has to go get Mr. White-Wing!"

"Someone has to go get Pit!"

"No one is fast enough to get-"

A sudden black blur ran past them. The students saw Dark Pit jump up on the wall and dive into the sky.

"Dark Pit!" They cried.

"What does he think he is doing?"

"He may be fast but he isn't fast enough to get Pit."

"He's never going to make it!"

"Someone go get Mr. White-Wing!"

A few students ran to the teacher's office while others looked down to see the black dot that was Dark Pit. Stagger and his buddies looked at each other sheepishly. This wasn't part of the plan! They just wanted Pit to be knocked off, they hadn't expected anyone to actually go after him, especially not Dark Pit.

"Wha-what's going on?" White-Wing asked.

"Pit!"

"Dark Pit!" they cried.

"One at a time please!"

"I accidentally threw the ball and it hit Pit and knocked him over" The thrower said.

"And Dark Pit, just dove after him!"

"OH MY WORD!" The teacher shrieked. "We must alert the Centurions at once! They may be able to catch those two! Kids, spread out and inform the centurions, I'm going to call the goddess!"

With haste they spread out, all except Stagger and his gang.

After deciding that he had dove long enough, Dark Pit opened his wings and began to flap them hastily. Below him, Pit was tumbling and screaming in fear. He tried desperately to flap his wings but nothing happened. Pit called out for help again when he noticed that several feet above him, Dark Pit was flying after him.

"Pittoo!" Pit desperately cried out.

"Hang on Pit!" he yelled back, and flapped his wings faster.

Back on the school grounds, Palutena and White-Wing ran towards the wall where the students all collected. Palutena looked over the wall, seeing nothing in sight.

"Where is Pit? Where is my little Pit?" asked the frantic goddess.

"He fell over m'lady!"

"Dark Pit jumped in after him!"

"He's not fast enough! He's going to injure himself!" Palutena panicked.

"If any angel can get him, m'lady it is Dark Pit. He is the fastest flier in the school!" informed White-Wing.

"I can't risk that! I can't have them both hurt...or worse. Centurions!" Palutena called for her troops. Her voice echoed all over the realm. "Retrieve Pit and Dark Pit! Hurry!"

With that order, the centurions dashed after the angels.

Dark Pit had pushed beyond his limits but it had paid off. Pit was just within reach. He flapped his wings harder and stretched out his arm, trying to reach Pit. Pit reached up towards him, their fingers inches from each other. Dark Pit cried out as he pushed himself too far, feeling his wings cramp up. With every flap, it hurt worse and worse but he ignored it the best he could and grabbed Pit's hand, pulling him into his chest.

"Pittoo!" Pit cried.

"I've-nggg, got you Pit." He said, trying to flap his wings. However, he was in far too much pain to try to use them. He looked into Pit's scared blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and shielding him from the death they were about to face.

"Got yea!" A centurion yelled as he caught the falling angels and began flying back up. The two angels sighed in relief when they saw they were saved.


	5. Chapter 4

The centurion flew them back up to the school grounds where everyone was cheering for the safe return of the Pits. Once they landed, they were both embraced by Palutena.

"Oh Pit! My sweet little Pit! You scared me! I thought I lost you!" She hugged and kissed all over his face, careful not to kiss his forming black eye. She turned to Dark Pit and hugged him tight. "Oh thank you Pittoo! You saved my little Pit!"

"It was...ngggg, no big deal." Dark Pit winced as he tried to pull away from her hug, only to accidentally move his wings and have him cry out.

"You're hurt!" she noticed. She turned to White-Wing. "Take him to the infirmary!"

"Yes M'lady!"

"I'm fine!" insisted Dark Pit.

"You're hurt! I can see it on your face."

"I'm, guh- fine!"

"C'mon lad. Even if you are 'fine', you need to be checked out." White-Wing grabbed Dark Pit and led him to the infirmary.

The students watched in worry as their injured hero left with the teacher. Their attention was caught when Palutena stood up and towered over them as she held onto a sobbing Pit.

"I want to know what happened, right this second!" She snapped.

The crowd of students were silent as no one wanted to speak up, until the angel whom had thrown the ball stepped out of the crowd and bowed before the goddess.

"Lady Palutena, this is all my fault. We were playing Skyball and I threw the ball and it accidentally hit Pit and knocked him off." The angel confessed.

"Was it really an _accident?_" She asked, wondering if the thing had been on purpose or not.

"Yes, m'lady. I swear to you that it was an accident!"

Palutena studied the angel before deciding that he was telling the truth. She looked amongst the young angels while she listened to Pit's soft sobbing.

"As of today, Skyball is no longer allowed."

"What?!" The students cried in outrage.

"But Lady Palutena-"

"It was an accident!"

"Please, m'lady!"

"What if a teacher is present?"

"If a teacher is present," she began, "Then you may but you can not be any higher than 6ft off the ground."

"That's hardly any flying room though!"

"I'm sorry but I don't want this to happen again! The centurions are going to be moving closer into the school range and they will be watching to see if you obey. Those who fail to listen will be terminated from the school and be disqualified for Captain of the guard. You are all dismissed for the day." With that said, Lady Palutena and Pit disappeared in flash of light.

Pit laid on his bed, snuggling with his pillow while silent tears slid down his cheeks. He was glad that Palutena ended school for the day, after what happened he just wanted to stay in his room all day and cry his eyes out until he fell asleep. He couldn't help but think about how close he came to dying. Sure, a few times Stagger and his friends came close to beating him to death but it was no near as intense as actually falling from the sky and knowing that in just a matter of minutes you were going to die.

There was a knock on his door but when Pit didn't say anything, the goddess peeped in.

"Pit? Are you okay?" She asked.

Her answer was soft sobbing.

Palutena walked inside Pit's room, where she sat beside him on the bed, pulling him off his pillow and cradling him in her arms. She cooed and rubbed his back as he cried into her.

"It's okay, Pit. You're okay. I know today was scary but you're safe now." She said, softly. "I promise."

"I've never been so scared before." wept the young angel.

"I know sweetie, but you're okay now."

"Thanks to Pittoo." Pit whispered. He looked up at Palutena with those big blue eyes and asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

Palutena nodded. "He just pulled a muscle in his wings. He won't be able to fly for a few days."

"This is all my fault." Pit cried as his head fell into his hands. "Pittoo is gonna hate me now."

"Why?"

"He can't fly! Pittoo loves to fly and now he can't because of me."

"Do not blame yourself for that Pit." The goddess said sternly, causing Pit to look up.

"But if I hadn't been sitting there-"

"Pit, none of this is your fault. It was all an accident."

"But Pittoo-"

"He dove after you on his own. No one forced him to go after you. It was strictly him."

Pit looked at her in disbelief. No one forced Pittoo to go after him? It was his own choice? Pit couldn't help but give a soft smile as his cheek became pink. Palutena saw this and smiled as she began to brush his bangs out of his face.

"Does my little Pit have a crush on a certain older doppelganger?" She teased.

Pit bit his lip, blushing more as he nodded, giggling as he thought of Pittoo.

"I don't think he really ever noticed me until today though." confessed Pit.

"Nonsense! Pittoo may keep to himself but it's hard not to notice someone that looks like you."

Pit's smile faded and he looked back up to his guardian. "Do you think he is mad at me cause he can't fly?"

"I don't think so, Pit but you can always ask him tomorrow."

"Yeah," he sighed. "tomorrow."

"What's wrong?"

"Lady Palutena, did you have to band Skyball? I mean it wasn't their fault I fell. It was an accident, right? I should be punished not everyone else."

Palutena's face was blank as she brushed the boy's hair. "I'm sorry Pit but Skyball isn't safe on school grounds. If the kids want to play it they can go to one of the parks where it is safer."

"All because of me?"

"No, because of everyone. Not everyone can-"

"Fly? Seems like everyone can but me."

"No that's not why Pit. Not everyone knows their strengths and weaknesses in their wings, they may push themselves too hard and then end up like Pittoo."

Pit sighed and pulled away from her hold.

"That's not what I meant. I just mean not everyone knows their wings as well as he did. Pittoo knew what he was doing."

"But he got hurt because of me."

Palutena sighed in defeat. Clearly she wasn't going to get through to him no matter what she said. She tucked a hair behind his ear and said, "Why don't you relax in the spring? Hopefully it will help that black eye of yours."

The young angel sighed as he touched the black eye, wincing from the pain before sliding off his bed and making his way to the hot spring. When he reached the spring, he undid his belt and slid off his toga and walked towards the spring only to freeze in place. Sitting in the spring was Dark Pit. He had just noticed Pit walking in, about to strip his shorts. Both froze as their eyes met, they both turned away, faces blazing red.

"Pittoo! Wha-what are you doing here?" Pit asked, flustered.

"Will you pull up your shorts!" he hissed, keeping his eyes down until Pit noticed that his shorts were almost exposing himself. He squealed realizing this and quickly pulled up his shorts, blushing furiously.

"S-sorry."

Dark Pit grumbled before sitting up in the spring, closing his eyes and continued relaxing. Pit just stared at him, his blue eyes fixed on the darker Pit, face getting hot as the blush spread up to his ears as he gazed at the exposed skin. He couldn't help but stare and bite his lip.

Dark Pit slowly opened an eye to find Pit hadn't moved from that spot, looking at him and blushing. He sat up and glanced down at himself, seeing if something was showing that caused the young angel to blush. When he found nothing he shot Pit an irritated expression.

"What are you staring at?" He snapped.

"Oh! I-er, sorry, I didn't mean to stare!" Pit apologized, "I just didn't know you were here, so it kinda caught me off guard." He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Why are you here Pittoo?"

Dark Pit growled as he was called by the infuriating name. "The goddess invited me."

"She did? Why?"

The older angel sighed, crossing his arms and looked up at the younger. "If you want to ask me all these stupid questions fine, but will you either get in or stop staring at me!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Pit blushed again. He slowly made his way to the spring, glancing towards Pittoo, as if checking for permission before he got in. As soon as he felt that natural warm water, he slid in with a loud long moan. Dark Pit shot him an annoyed glance but said nothing when he noticed random bruises started popping up like daisies all over his body. He looked at him confused, as if the boy had some strange disease.

Pit's face held curiosity when he saw the older angel stare at him. Pit gazed down at himself, gasping as he remembered the bruises. He quickly sank into the water until he was up to his chin.

"How the hell did you get all those?" asked Dark Pit.

The younger angel gulped, not wanting to explain. "H-hey, wait! I asked you a question and you haven't answered it yet!" He folded his arms. "I'm not saying until you answer my question."

Dark Pit sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling a teeny bit at the stubbornness of the smaller. "Like I said, she invited me. She said I could stay here until my wings were healed but when I refused she offered me my own transportation home only if I came for a soak in the hot spring as a reward."

Pit felt guilt wash over and choke him. It was his fault for Pittoo getting hurt.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, fighting back the tears of guilt.

"For what?" Dark Pit asked

"It's my fault you got hurt and now you can't fly because of me."

Dark Pit looked into those sad blue eyes which were gazing through long lashes. He could see the guilt and regret held in him.

"It's not your fault, kid. You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. You're okay now."

"Thanks to you." He blushed, realizing he said his thought out loud.

Pittoo shrugged. "Someone had to go after you and I was the only one that did."

"And you got hurt."

"Look," Dark Pit sighed in frustration, "It's _my_ fault I got hurt, okay? I pushed myself too hard which caused me to pull a muscle. Sure, I can't fly but I'm not too concerned about it. My wings will be fine in a few days but for now I get to sit out of flight class and relax. So, don't eat yourself up kid. Besides, if I hadn't pushed myself I wouldn't have gotten you and we wouldn't be having this conversation." He smiled at the younger.

Pit's heart raced at the smile he received. He was sure that the other would be furious at him for temporarily being incapable to fly, not cool and content about the aftermath.

"Thank you,by the way, for saving me."

"Don't mention it." He closed his eyes and went back to relaxing. "Now its your turn. How'd you get all those bruises?"

The lighter angel was thankful that Pittoo had closed his eyes, he could get away with his lie if others didn't see it in his eyes. "I ran into things and fell. I'm pretty clumsy."

"You're ridiculously clumsy if you have so many...it's a little unnatural, if you are in fact _that_ clumsy." He lifted a lid.

Pit laughed sheepishly. "I'm pretty clumsy! Sometimes I think bruises are just trying to latch on to me."

"Uh-huh, sure seems like it...look, Pit." He opened both eyes as he addressed the younger. "If anyone is picking on you, you can let me know. I know we aren't close or friends or anything but you are _my_ doppelganger, and I'll be damned if anyone picks on you."

Pit blazed red when Pittoo claimed him as his. While he silently nodded to the other, inside he was squealing and giggling at it.

_PITTOO SAID I WAS HIS! EEEEE! Well, technically he said I was his doppelganger, which is true but he still said I was his! _The younger squealed in his mind.

"No one's giving you those bruises...right?" Dark Pit asked, tone serious.

Pit stopped his inner squealing and looked at Pittoo. His red eyes were piercing into him as Pit shook his head. They lingered there for a second, trying to find any clue that the boy was lying, after not finding any, he decided it was the truth and went back to relaxing. Pit let out a silent sigh of relief. Half of him yearned to confess he was being bullied but he took a glance at those wings and decided against it. Pittoo was already hurt, and even though he seemed tough he was still smaller than Stagger and his gang. They would easily hurt him and Pit just couldn't let that happen to his crush. He was already hurt as it was, he just couldn't let that happen again.

"You should probably splash some water on that eye so it will heal."

"Shouldn't you put your wings all the way in so they heal?"

"It won't work. Sometimes springs don't work for me, must be because I'm a bad angel or something."

"But you're not bad!" Pit insisted.

Dark Pit chuckled "Maybe not."

He stood up and climbed out of the spring where he grabbed the nearest towel and began to dry himself. Pit couldn't stop blushing as he watched the nearly naked teen. Dark Pit looked over his shoulder at him to see the other blushing, he just stared at him until Pit looked away blushing furiously in embarrassment. Pittoo chuckled and said, with a low deep tone, "See you tomorrow." And left.

Pit couldn't help but squeal after the other left, and by the time he was finished in the spring, he giggled all the way to his room where he flopped onto his bed and giggled into his Dark Pit plushie. Palutena peered in and smiled, glad that he was happy again and that her plan worked.


	6. Chapter 5

Pit finally stopped feeling guilty about Pittoo after their little talk in the hot spring, but once he returned to school the next day, it came back. The students weren't pleased at all with Pit. After Palutena left, Stagger and his gang were upset that their plan had failed. He had convinced the thrower that it wasn't his fault he hit Pit, if Pit hadn't been sitting there he wouldn't have fallen off and if he hadn't fallen off Pittoo wouldn't have gotten hurt. That was another thing the students were upset with. Even though Pittoo jumped _willingly_ after Pit, they blamed him for their hero getting hurt. Stagger and his friends started a rumor that Pittoo had broken his wings, and the students believed it when Dark Pit showed up with unnecessary bandages wrapped around his wings. White-Wing insisted it once he found that the hot spring didn't heal him, not like it was doing much to help. And finally, the students were pissed that they could no longer play Skyball which Stagger didn't need help to blame Pit on that, he was already blamed.

When Pit arrived at school, he was as happy as can be. He greeted everyone like he normally did but when he saw the death glares he was getting, he became self-conscious. They gathered around him, trapping him in the middle of the crowd.

"Oh look, it's _him_."

"The helpless angel who always has Palutena do everything for him cause he thinks he is so special!"

"Do you not like us having fun Pit?"

They started shoving him.

"I don't have Lady Palutena do everything! I pleaded with her to allow it but she said no!" Pit informed them as he was shoved by another kid.

"Yeah right Pit!"

"You're just jealous huh? You're jealous that we can fly and you can't! That's why you asked her to get rid of Skyball! So we all had to suffer not flying, right!"

A harsh shove into another student.

"Oof- no! I swear! I didn't ask her to get rid of it!"

"Why would we believe you?"

"You do nothing but mess stuff up Pit!"

"Look what you did to Dark Pit!"

Shove to the ground.

"You broke his wings! He can't fly because of you!"

A kick to the side.

"His wings aren't broken! He just pulled a muscle!" He cried.

"Yeah right!"

"He still got hurt because of you!"

"It's all your fault, you runt!" Another kick.

"You really are the runt of us!"

"Please stop!" he pleaded as he received another blow.

"You really are good for nothing!"

"All you do is cause trouble for everyone! Even people who try to help you!"

"Maybe it would have been better if Dark Pit never saved your ass." Stagger said, as he picked up Pit by the collar of his toga. "You're better off dead!"

Pit cried out as he punched him in the gut. Stagger laughed and dropped him onto the floor, where the other kids joined in the laughter. They laughed for minutes until someone alerted them that Dark Pit was coming. They hastily broke apart and ran after to greet Dark Pit. Stagger took the opportunity and snatched Pit from off the ground, and took him to their usual place behind the school wall to beat him up.

Dark Pit arrived to the school with the help of the centurions, only to be flooded with students. They circled around him and asked if he was hurt. His fan-girls surrounded him and tried to massage his shoulders before he snapped at everyone.

"What the hell are you all doing?!" He barked. "I didn't break my wings! I pulled a muscle, _that's it_!"

"Then why do you have those bandages?"

"I don't freaking know! Mr. White-Wing put them on for some reason! Now all of you get the hell out of my way!" He hissed.

Slowly they made an opening and allowed their hero to pass.

The first few classes were rough on Pit. After his beating, he did his usual routine, using the little spring to heal some of his injuries but he ran out of his potion and was forced to go to the infirmary where he had a bandage over his nose, a swollen cheek and a refresh of his black-eye. All the students snickered and told him it served him right. By the end of his third class, he had been ridiculed enough to the point where he felt psychically sick. He wanted to call Lady Palutena and have her beam him up but he didn't want his fellow classmates to see him call for her since they already thought she did everything for him, and not to mention, the goddess left for a meeting with the other gods, so he was forced to stay.

He made his way to flight class, dreading it for once but as usual he was the first to get there, this time out of safety. With Mr. White-Wing around, Pit couldn't be touched. The teacher greeted him as per usual but when he saw the devastated look on his face, it tugged on his heart strings.

One by one the room filled up with the students, each passing by Pit to give him a death glare. He didn't look at them, though. He didn't have to. He could feel their hatred seeping into his bruised skin. He took his seat underneath a tree and hugged his knees, ignoring the pain.

Dark Pit was the last to arrive, as always but this time he was more irritated than he had been since he came to this school. He had fans around him 24/7 and no matter how much he screamed for them to go away they didn't. When he showed up, all the students smiled and greeted him as if he were a god.

"Ah, there you are Dark Pit! Late as usual." Dark Pit rolled his eyes at the teacher. "Go ahead and take a seat since you will be sitting this out."

The students mistook his annoyed face as and an angry one, and figured it was because he couldn't fly. They shot daggers at Pit and offered their seat for him. To their surprise, Dark Pit ignored them and made for the tree where his young doppelganger sat underneath. Whispers and murmurs broke out as they decided that Dark Pit was forced to sit with him by Pit's request.

Dark Pit sat beside his young twin, whom was shocked that he chose to sit beside him, and so closely.

"Hey." Dark Pit greeted him.

Pit blinked at him in surprise. Dark Pit wasn't one to greet people and the class had noticed this.

"Hi" Pit said quietly.

Dark Pit looked over at Pit, seeing him sad again. His face held confusion. He thought he told him it wasn't his fault, he-wait. Dark Pit noticed the bandage over his nose. He leaned over and gently cupped his chin. Pit blushed when he felt those fingers gently pull him to face him. Dark Pit didn't notice the blushing, he was too busy noticing the injuries on his face.

"What happened?" He almost growled. "Who did this to you?"

"No one, it was-"

"Don't you dare say an accident, Pit." He said through his teeth. "_This_ is no accident."

"N-no, it really was!" lied the younger, "This morning some centurions and I were wrestling and things got a bit too far."

Dark Pit studied him, not sure to believe him or not. His hold on Pit's jaw tightened as he glanced back at the class, whom was watching them instead of the teacher. He glared at them, making sure to meet every single eye, as if warning them. He looked back at Pit, whose eyes were as big as can be and face as red as a tomato, finally deciding to release.

"You better be telling the truth." He growled.

"Pittoo..." Pit spoke softly.

"What?"

"If you are a dark copy of me then why aren't you mean to me? Lately, you seem to care if I'm hurt or not and I just want to know why?"

He glanced back into those sad blue eyes. He used to wonder the same thing until he figured his own reasoning.

"Just because I'm a dark version of you doesn't mean I'm bad." He said nothing more after that and went back to closing his eyes and lying on the soft grass. Pit didn't dare look up at the others after that.

After that Pit became untouchable for the next few days. Dark Pit seemed to keep a protective eye on Pit, even if he wasn't around him. Dark Pit sometimes offered Pit to sit with him at lunch and even though Pit really wanted to, he denied fearing that he would get hurt if his bullies saw. No one dared go after Pit when he went to sit outside, for they knew that Dark Pit was scouting out the bullies and the last thing they wanted was Dark Pit on them. If the most popular guy in school hated you than everyone hated you (though this didn't seem to apply for Pit) and no one wanted to be a "Pit" so to say.

Stagger didn't like this. He didn't like that he could only beat up Pit in the mornings, before Dark Pit came. He honestly had had enough of the runt. Not only was he untouchable but the fact that Dark Pit was starting to hang around him more was unacceptable. Pit was already Palutena's favorite and because of that he had managed to get rid of Skyball and not to mention he was furious that Dark Pit was okay with not being able to fly. He should be loathing that runt for not being able to fly! He had practically broken his wings trying to save him and he acted like it was okay. It was unacceptable.

It was the end of the week and they were in their last class. They had a special guest who happened to be a lovely lady known as the oracle. She was dressed in beautiful silks and had been telling the young angels that she had a gift of foresight. She was able to know the future of everyone and even had some powers to show the future to the asker. She demonstrated a few futures but nothing of the distant future. She showed more of what happened after school when they got home and other things.

When class was over, the students left in excitement and thanked the oracle. Stagger and his gang left, but waited behind the room for the oracle. They wanted to know their future and they were going to make sure the oracle told them. When she walked out of the classroom, she made her way to her carriage only to be snatched by the bullies and hidden behind the school.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"Sorry, Oracle, but we just wanted to know our future."

"Hmmph! Why should I tell you your futures after nearly jumping me?"

"Please! We just really want to know!"

The Oracle folded her arms and looked at them. "I will tell you what you want to know, but only one question for each of you. If you ask too many, I won't answer and leave. Understood?"

The three nodded eagerly.

"What is your first question?" She asked Stagger.

"Who is going to be Lady Palutena's champion?" He asked her.

The Oracle closed her eyes as she searched for the answer, when she found it her hands started performing some magic where it took form of the champion. The three looked into her hands, hoping they were the champions but when they saw it, their mouths dropped; in the palm of her hand was Pit.

"HIM!?"

"PIT?!"

"HE BECOMES PALUTENA'S CHAMPION?!"

"He can't even fly!"

"How is he supposed to be her champion?"

"You have asked far too many questions. I take my leave now." The oracle said as she walked away.

"Please! No! Those weren't our questions!" Stagger pleaded.

"They were questions nonetheless." She made it to her carriage. She looked at the gaping boys and shook her head. "You three better beware. Your future is not a pretty one." She turned away and murmured to herself. "Though, neither is the young champion's."

The bullies watched her leave, completely dumbfounded. When they finally pulled themselves together, they looked at each other.

"Pit becomes her champion?"

"How can that even be?"

"What did she mean by our future isn't a pretty one?"

"Who cares!" Stagger snapped. "I won't allow that runt to become captain of the guard and Palutena's champion! I knew we should have tried harder to eliminate him! Now we have no choice if we want to become her champions! We're gonna have to kill the runt!"

"How're we gonna do that?" Marvs asked.

"I'm not sure yet but that doesn't mean we can't have a little _fun_ while we decide." Stagger smirked.

Pit sat happily on a rock while he waited for the centurions to pick him up. Lady Palutena was once again busy attending a meeting with the gods and was unable to beam him, so she sent her centurions to get him, only he had been waiting a little longer than he thought. By now all the students had gone home. Pit sat their wondering if Pittoo's centurions had gotten him until he remembered that the older said he was going to the school's library.

"Hey Pit-stain!" Stagger called out.

Pit's heart stopped and the angel jumped off the rock and looked for a place to run. When he saw he had no where else to go, he braced himself for another beating.

"Look." Stagger hissed. Pit could tell that he was irritated and prepared for the worse. "For once we aren't here to beat you."

"Y-you aren't?" Pit asked.

"No, we were asked by Dark Pit to take you home." Stagger growled.

Pit's face lit up. "He did?"

"Yeah" Marvs answered.

"Wait, why did you agree to do it?" asked the younger, skeptically.

Stagger growled. "When Dark Pit asks you something you do it, even if you _really_ don't want to."

Pit pondered this. He didn't believe them at first but after saying that he started to believe them. His bullies did worship Pittoo. If he asked them to do something, they would do it in a heartbeat.

"Do you want us to take you home or not?" Stagger snapped.

"Well...if Pittoo asked you then I guess so."

"We just have to make a pit stop real quick." Stagger smirked.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Pit was used to bad puns with his name being used.

"No really." Marvs said seriously.

"To where?" Pit asked, as Stagger and Slim took his elbows and led him to the edge. He was a little nervous as they led him to it.

"Stagger has to drop something off at our clubhouse." answered Slim.

"You guys have a clubhouse?" Pit asked

"Yes, now shut up so we can get going." Stagger snapped.

The older angels jumped off the ledge and opened their wings, where they began to soar through the sky. Pit was scared at first, he thought it might've been a trick and they'd push him off the island to let him fall. But once he felt firm grip on him and that they were actually in the sky, he relaxed a little, still fearful that they might drop him at any moment. But nah, they wouldn't...would they? Sure, they didn't like him but they wouldn't try to kill him...right?

After several minutes passed, the angels flew about a half a mile from the school and approached the archives, only they flew underneath it where it looked like another small island broke off it. On that little island was a little house or more like shed. It was hiding underneath the bigger island's shadow and nearly taken over by overgrown plants. They landed a few feet from the shed, where Slim walked over and pulled out the key hidden underneath a rock.

"This is your clubhouse?" Pit asked as they approached.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" snapped Marvs.

"No-no! It's just not exactly the happiest place." he laughed, nervously.

Slim unlocked the door where the four walked in. Pit looked around and saw the place was dusty and filthy, not to mention completely dark. Pit didn't dare go in any further. Something about this place didn't feel right.

"So, uh, what are you dropping off here Stagger?" asked Pit.

"You" he answered and shoved Pit inside the dark place. Pit fell to the ground and quickly turned around to see Marvs giant body blocking the only exit and Stagger and Slim smiling wickedly at him.

"Guys, wha-what's going on?" Pit stammered.

"Stagger is dropping you off, Pitty." Slim laughed.

"But I have to get home!" Pit began to stand but froze when Stagger was suddenly inches from his face, and smiling menacingly.

"You are home, Pit-stain."

Pit's eyes widened in fear. "What? No, this isn't home! C'mon guys, this isn't funny! Pittoo asked you-"

The group broke into laughter.

"Stupid kid!"

"Pittoo never asked us to take you home!"

"W-what?" Pit's eyes became wider.

"It was the only way we knew you'd come with us." Stagger began to explain "You see, Pit-stain, we're tired of you. You've been Palutena's favorite for far too long, and we don't seem to understand why she favors you from all of us."

"It's probably because she has pity on Pitty." Marvs snickered.

"Pity for him being a runt." Slim chuckled.

"Exactly" Stagger grinned, grabbing Pit by the collar of his toga and hoisting him in the air. "Because she feels sorry for your worthless hide." He threw Pit against the wall and laughed when he cried out. "And you know what's worse? Now you have Dark Pit keeping an eye out for us, after what you did to him-"

"but I didn't-"

"I didn't say you could talk, you little shit!" A swipe to the face. "You are the reason he got hurt! If you had just fallen like you were supposed to then Dark Pit wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"What do you mean?" He cried. "Fallen like I was supposed to?"

Stagger gave him an eerie toothy grin. "Did you honestly think getting hit by the ball and falling off was an 'accident'? Cause it wasn't. We planned it! The ball was supposed to go to Marvs but Slim purposely pushed him out of the way so the ball would hit you and knock you off. We staged the whole thing without anyone even knowing and made it look like an accident."

"Why would you do that? Do you know how scared I was?!" Pit cried as he got to his feet, looking angrily at the trio. "You almost killed me!"

"That was the point!" snapped Stagger, as he grabbed Pit's neck and began squeezing.

Pit's fearful eyes overcame with tears.

Stagger grinned as he watched the younger cry. "We've been trying to kill you, Pit." His voice dark. He squeezed his neck before slamming his head against the wall. Pit cried out and gasped for air. He started flailing and clawing at Stagger's grip, desperately trying to regain air.

"Don't worry Pitty, we're not gonna kill you just yet." He nodded at Slim whom began digging through a nearby drawer. Stagger released Pit's neck and threw him onto the ground.

"Wh-why are you trying to kill me?! I never asked for Lady Palutena or Pittoo's attention! All I wanted to do was be able to fly! That's not a reason to kill me!" Pit cried as he slowly got up onto his knees.

"You can plea for your life all you want, Pit-stain but it won't change our minds." Stagger said as he yanked Pit by his hair and pulled him to his feet. He let go of Pit for a quick second, which was enough time for Pit to slam his body into him.

Stagger fell to the ground and quickly tried to get Pit but the little angel was fast. He ran for the door but Marvs still blocked it. He sneered as the little angel approached.

"Where do you think you're going Pitty?" Marvs snickered.

Pit desperately glanced around for a window but found none. He was tackled by Slim but he managed to kick him in the groin and worm out. He headed for the door again and collided his little body into Marvs, barely making him flinch. When he saw this he tried to slip underneath him. He was half-way through when Stagger grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him back. He grabbed his hair again and forced him to look at him and slapped him in the face. He pulled him to his feet only to punch him in the gut and kick him in the ankles, making him fall.

"Thought you could get away Pit-stain?" Stagger hissed as he held Pit's wrists in one hand. Slim walked over, slamming his fist into Pit's face before handing his boss rope. Slim and Stagger switched places, having Slim hold onto Pit's wrists while Stagger bound them tightly together. "Even if you managed to get past us where would you go? You can't fly and no one but us knows about this place."

Stagger dragged Pit to the other end of the shed wall where he hooked Pit's wrists to huge metal fish hook that was part of the wall, why this shed had such a thing, no one knew. Stagger made sure that Pit was tightly secured and once he made sure Pit was tied up for good, he stood back and smirked.

"Perfect" He said, tongue clicking

"Why.." Pit's voice shook as he cried. He looked up at the leader. "Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you Pit-stain."

"That can't be the reason to want to kill me!" Pit snapped.

Stagger slapped his face. "Don't you snap at me you shit! Those are just some of the reasons why but the main reason is because of the Oracle."

"Oracle? What Oracle?" He grunted.

"The Oracle in our class today. She can tell the future and when we asked her who was going to be Palutena's champion, do you know who it was?" asked Slim

"You" Stagger answered. He gripped his fist and slammed it into Pit's face, causing his nose to bleed. " . ." He punched him with each word. "YOU get to be Palutena's champion and you can't even fly!"

Pit cried out at the impacts and knew his face was bleeding. Stagger laughed and gripped his hair, forcing him to meet his harsh gaze. "That's why we have to kill you Pit, but don't worry, like I said we won't kill you until we've had our fun with you."

The two started to walk away when Pit angrily shouted, "If you think someone won't find me, you're wrong! Lady Palutena will! She'll be able to sense me!"

The three looked back at him and laughed. "She won't find you with the magic barrier. Somewhere in the shed there is a spell carved into it so Palutena can't sense anyone. No one will find you until you are a skeleton." They laughed. "See you tomorrow, Pit-stain." and they shut the door, locking it behind them and shut the abused angel in the dark.


	7. Chapter 6

Pit sat in the darkness for hours, trying to break free from his bondage but to no prevail. He screamed out for the goddess until he had lost his voice, then he sat there and cried where he wondered why he deserved this. He was starting to believe that everyone was right, that maybe the universe hated him because he was a runt, which made him sob even more. Once he couldn't cry any longer, he wondered if Lady Palutena was looking for him. Had she noticed he wasn't there? It hit him that the goddess told him that the war with the humans had gotten worse and she wasn't going to be around for the weekend. The angel groaned, he was certainly going to be a goner.

The next day, Stagger and his friends didn't return until the afternoon. They unlocked the door and entered the dark room, where they brought in candles and placed them all over the little shed. Pit slowly lifted his head as Stagger approached where he roughly grabbed his jaw and grinned.

"Have a long night Pit-stain?" he teased.

Pit glared at him which resulted in a smile.

"I think we outta leave him until the weekend, boys." He stood and towered over the bounded boy. "Leave him without light again."

"You should probably let him use the bathroom before we go then." Slim suggested "Unless you want to clean up his piss."

Stagger growled but decided his friend was right. He unhooked Pit from his bounds and dragged him to the corner of the shed where it divided into a small bathroom. He threw Pit in there, not bothering to help him in the least. After a few minutes of struggling, the young angel came out and attempted to run to the door only to be caught by Stagger. The older angel punched him in the ribs sending the younger to the ground and dragged him back onto the hook.

"That's the only time you will be off the hook, Pit-stain." Stagger said as he slammed his fist into Pit's nose, forcing a cry from the boy. His nose instantly began bleeding but luckily it wasn't broken...yet. Stagger looked over at Slim with a smile and nodded. Pit watched the older boys exchange grins before Slim took Stagger's place and held up a small sharp knife. Pit's eyes grew with fear as Slim brought the knife to his face.

"Show me your blood, Pitty. I wanna see it." Slim smiled sadistically, slowly pressing the sharp end into Pit's soft flesh.

"S-stop!" Pit whimpered as Slim pressed deeper.

Slim just smiled as he cut from his nose to ear. "Your blood is nice Pitty, its a nice shade of crimson. Like a deep ruby...show me some more."

Stagger and Marvs laughed as they observed their friend slicing into the boy's skin. He had just cut the other side, this time deeper and pressed it into his skin so have the blood drip out. They ignored Pit's cries or pleas to stop, and whenever the angel tried to wiggle or worm away, Slim would slap him hard, causing blood to gush out of the injury.

Slim next brought the knife to his forehead and began carving into his skin again but this time he was carving in letters.

"Please! Stop!" Pit cried, his tears seeped into his sliced cheeks which made him cry out more.

"There!" Slim said as he finished, he stepped back and the boys looked at the carving as if it was a masterpiece.

Spelled out on Pit's forehead was the word: _RUNT_

"Wonderfully done, Slim but I think he could use more words on his skin." said Stagger. Slim looked back with a grin before moving towards Pit.

The injured angel cringed as Slim approached. Slim knelt beside Pit, bringing the knife above his head where he started carving along his arm. Pit cried out again begging for him to stop but he was ignored.

Slim finished one arm and moved to the next, when he finished the words: _Worthless_ and _Pathetic _werecarved into his arms.

"Good job Slim!" Stagger looked over at Marvs. "Care to inflict pain on the runt, Marvs?"

Marvs grinned, exchanging positions with Slim, only he didn't have a weapon of any sort. Pit looked up through his tear-stained eyes as Marvs reached behind the bound boy and snapped his wings. Pit screamed as he felt the bones snap in half on both wings. The elder boys laughed loudly and menacingly as he screamed.

"Ooh, nice one Marvs, I didn't know you were strong enough to actually break his wings." noted Stagger.

"I can do more than that. I can rip them off his back too, wanna see?" A twisted sneer.

"P-please no! Please please no!" Pit sobbed uncontrollably, "Please d-don't rip my wings off!"

Marvs laughed as he approached, cracking his knuckles.

"Marvs-" The giant angel looked back at his leader. "Let's save that for how we decide to kill him."

"You got it!"

"C'mon guys, we better go get lunch. I'm starving!" Stagger taunted, making his way to the candles and blowing out the light.

"Aren't you going to do anything Stagger?" Marvs asked, blowing out one.

Stagger stood by the last remaining candle. He smiled greatly and looked over at Pit with an expression of twisted evil. "I'm saving my pain for him tomorrow." And with that he blew out the last light, leaving Pit, a sobbing screaming mess in the dark.

He didn't know how long it had been since his tormentors left in him in this black abyss, it felt like days since they last tortured him. Though it felt like an eternity since he was home.

The young angel's sobs had quiet down into whimpering. The pain from his back, arms and forehead were still throbbing but it hurt less than it did, however long they were inflicted. He wished he had his arms so he could hug his knees but he couldn't even feel his body with all the agony, not to mention his arms were bound above his head.

He sat there wondering what he did to deserve this. He knew his bullies hated him but he never thought they would go so far as to try and murder him. All of this because Pit was destined to be Palutena's champ. He never did anything to try and be better than the rest. He just tried to better himself and prove to all that he wasn't going to gain but _earn _that position but that dream would never be unless he was found and no one knew where he was.

"How would they ever find me?" He asked himself. "I'm tied up in a shack that's practically hidden under overgrown plants, underneath the archives that no one goes to anymore. Lady Palutena can't sense me with whatever spell is on this place...there's no one to find me. I'm gonna die." He began to cry. "They're gonna kill me."

His sobs grew louder the more he thought about his demise. He didn't know how or when they were gonna kill him but he would know once they ripped his wings off. The bound angel thought of how much that was gonna hurt. He would probably die from that if anything. What a horrible idea that would be. An angel died once he was literally stripped of his wings.

"I-I only g-got a foot off the g-ground." he wept. "I never even flew on my own and now I will never get to."

His regret began to wash over as he thought of the things he never got to do and the biggest one was Pittoo. If he could have one last wish it would be to tell him how he felt towards him. He wished he hadn't been so shy and self-conscious, so he could've confessed. Even if Pittoo rejected him, at least he would know how much he cared for him before he died.

"Now...he won't, but maybe it's better if he doesn't know. I'm just some dumb 11 year old who has a crush on his 14 year old dark reflection. Even if he did know, he would probably think I'm weird or something and go away." His heart tore at that thought. "But maybe it's better..he can go on with his life, be the best flier in Skyworld, find some pretty girl and become Palutena's champion. He deserves it. He's stronger, braver than me and...everyone likes him."

After minutes of sobbing along with hisses and winces from the salt water hitting his flesh, he found himself drifting unconscious without any energy to keep him awake.

It was nightfall when the captors returned the next day. They unlocked the door, bringing in candles, to which Pit cringed from, and set them down around the room. Marvs unhooked Pit and let him use the small bathroom. Once he was back on the hook, Slim reopened his cuts, letting them bleed anew again. He began slicing up random parts of his body with his knife, this time they brought salt with them. While Slim created new wounds, Marvs poured salt in them, causing the angel to thrash and cry out in agony, all the while Stagger watched, enjoying the boy's pain.

When Slim and Marvs were done they turned to their leader with evil grins spread on each lip. They eventually ignored him and went to play cards while they ate their dinners in front of the starving boy.

They teased and taunted him, making sure he watched as they filled their stomachs. Never once did they offer anything to him, the only thing they did give him was back-washed water, but Pit didn't complain. He was so dehydrated and his stomach was screaming for something to be in it. The captors watched as he downed the nasty water and laughed when they saw just how desperate he was to have something in his belly.

"Are you hungry Pit?" Stagger asked, slowly getting off his chair and casually walking over to the bound boy.

Pit slowly nodded.

"I'll give you something to eat but you will have to work for it." A dangerous gleam in his eye.

Pit glanced up with confused hazy eyes but said nothing. His voice was nearly gone from screaming earlier. Stagger hovered over the boy, pulling up his toga, and pulling down his shorts to reveal his cock.

Pit's looked at him horrified as his man-hood approached him. He had never seen another boy's private before and seeing it before him scared him. He didn't understand what his captor was doing.

"Open wide." Stagger nearly purred.

Pit shut his mouth tight and shook his head frantically.

"Aww Pitty, aren't you hungry? Don't you want something to eat?" He mocked. "All you have to do is suck me and I will feed you."

The angel still refused.

Stagger growled, pulled out Slim's knife and jabbed it in Pit's arm. When the boy cried out he took this moment and shoved his member inside the boy's mouth. Pit cried and began to panic when he felt suffocated.

"Don't even think about biting me, Pit-stain, unless you want me to cut your little dick off." Warned the leader. "Now blow me!"

Not knowing what else he could do, he obeyed. He had no idea what he was doing. At first he literally blew onto the dick, receiving a smack and snarl from his captor. After a few bruising hits and harsh instructions, Pit began doing it right. He started sucking the head, nearly revolted by the thought of what he was doing, he closed his eyes and imagined licking a lollipop. He thought of the sweet taste the sugar brought to his tongue. His mouth muscle began licking around the edges of the head while he sucked. His tongue danced along the top to the tip, leaving behind a trail of saliva.

Stagger let out a low moan as he felt that wet tongue wrap around his tip. The little slurping noises caused his erecting dick to twitch. He grabbed a fistful of Pit's hair and began fucking his mouth. Pit let out little squeaks as the dick nearly hit him in the back of the throat. Stagger looked down and grinned, seeing the pathetic would-be champion sucking his length, the image itself was enough to cause another twitch which started a fire in his lower stomach. He knew he was close. He rapidly fucked Pit's mouth, the grip on his hair tightened and his pace picked up. Stagger felt Pit's whimpers and muffled cries vibrate on his length which made him to moan and enhance his speed. The fire within him blazed as he glanced down at the helpless boy with the dick in his mouth, making pathetic noises. He yanked on Pit's hair, which made him whimper some more, he was close, he just needed a bit more! He pulled harder on the brunette's locks until Pit opened those big blue eyes and glanced up at him. With a loud groan, he released his load into Pit's mouth, which caused his eyes to enlarge and his cheeks fill up.

"Swallow it" Stagger practically growled.

A single tear shed from those blue eyes but reluctantly he obeyed. He swallowed the strange warm liquid in little gagging gulps, until no more resigned in his mouth. Stagger laughed and pulled his member from the boy's laugh before demanding he licked the top. Again, the little angel obeyed, his little tongue slid out of his mouth and licked the tip where cum still dripped.

"Maybe you aren't totally useless after all." Stagger laughed as he watched him. "Once you stopped being stupid and got the hang of it, you are actually pretty fucking good."

Pit said nothing as he cleaned off the head. Once he was finished he pulled away and looked up at Stagger who in returned gave a mocking grin.

"Did you that fill up your tummy Pit? Did you like what I fed you?"

"No! I-i thought you were going to give me real food!" Pit asked, completely shocked.

"It didn't fill up your tummy? Hmmm, I think we are going to need to feed you more." Stagger looked back at his friends. "What do you say guys? Any of you want to feed him?"

Slim and Marvs grinned cruelly and nodded.

"N-no! Please!" Pit begged.

"But you're starving, Pit." Fake concern. "We have to feed you."

"I don't want any more of those in my mouth!"

"Well that's too bad." Slim said, approaching the boy. "After seeing that, I want to feed you too."

Stagger smiled and returned to the table as Slim took his turn.

Slim really did live up to his name, his dick was a lot slender than Stagger's but it was longer which poked the back of Pit's throat when he started moving. Again, Pit closed his eyes and pretended to be licking a lollipop and once the load spilled in his mouth he swallowed it in repulse.

When Marvs switched with Slim, Pit feared the worse. Marvs was bigger and thicker than the other two. His dick hardly fit into Pit's little mouth. Pit cried out once the huge cock began to rock into his mouth, nearly stretching it. Tears slid down his cheeks when the pace quickened. He cried and screamed against the huge invader but that only made it worse. The vibrations from his vocal cords made Marvs' speed pick up and within seconds, his load released into Pit. Marvs had the most seeds spill into him to the point where it dripped out of his mouth and off his chin. Pit could only swallow so much with the cock in his mouth, when Marvs pulled out more of the liquid dripped out.

"I think Pitty here is quite full." said Marvs

"Who would have thought that such a useless angel could actually be good at something like that." Slim chimed.

"Maybe we can keep him around as long as he does a good job."

Pit sat there silently crying as the older angels laughed at him. Stagger approached the weeping boy, grabbing his jaw and forcing Pit to meet his eyes.

"How about it Pit? How about we keep you alive as long as you pleasure us, hmm?" He purred.

Pit narrowed his eyes, ignoring the stinging from the injury on his forehead, and shot daggers at him. "You want to keep me alive just so you can shove your privates down my throat?"

"Haha, privates? How cute, you're so innocent Pit, maybe that's why I enjoy seeing you on my cock."

Pit glanced at him in horror as his cheeks pinked with embarrassment which gave Stagger something of a twisted lustful gleam in his eye.

"Stagger, we should probably get back, it's late and we have school tomorrow." reminded Slim.

"That's right, we're gonna have to do something about our little cock sucker here." Stagger stood, towering over the innocent boy.

"Please" Pit begged. "Just let me go, I swear I won't ever tell anyone anything!"

"No can do Pitty. After how talented that tongue of yours is I don't think we can let you go."

"We should just keep him until we get bored then we can kill him." suggest Slim.

"Hmmm, good idea, that way we get sucked on and we get to kill him. Everyone wins!"

"How does that win for me?" snapped Pit.

"Easy Pit-stain! You get fed and we let you go, through your soul of course!" Stagger turned to his companions. "Alright guys let's stage a little accident for tomorrow. Slim, cut him up a bit? We need some blood." Stagger reached down and tore off the top of Pit's toga, revealing his chest and slipped off a scandal before he switched places with Slim.

Slim distorted grin appeared as he pulled out his knife and brought it to Pit's cheeks, carving in another word under the scratch.

"We're gonna need more blood than that." Stagger said.

"Oh, this isn't for the cloth, this is for Pit's new title." He said sadistically while he started carving the next cheek. "There!"

Marvs and Stagger admired the new words. "Ooh! Nice one Slim!"

On both side's of his cheek were the words: _Cock Sucker_

"Fits him rather well don't you think?"

"Indeed!"

"He really is a good cock sucker but alright Slim, make him bleed more so we can get it over his clothes."

"You got it!" Slim began slicing deep cuts all over the boy's chest. Pit cried out and begged him to stop but they only laughed. Once he was cut up nicely, not enough to bleed to death but enough to have blood emerge and drip, they soaked the torn toga in it and plucked some feathers off his wings.

"Alright looks like we have all we need to make Pit look like he fell off school grounds." They blew out the candles and made their way towards the door, the last thing Pit heard was Stagger's low lustfully voice saying "See you tomorrow Cock Sucker." before he fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for making this chapter so nasty. Poor little Pit**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Prepare for more trouble and make it triple..**

* * *

The school day started off as normal one, all the kids stood in their clicks, waiting around for school to start. The kids were grumbling about not being able to play Skyball and blaming it on Pit. They stood around, knuckles popping, hoping to get a hold of Pit before Dark Pit came to shield him. They waited, and waited and waited but the chirpy little angel never showed, even after Dark Pit arrived.

Once the dark angel landed everyone swarmed around him, telling him how glad they were that he was able to fly and were looking forward to the race today. He let out an irritated huff and was glad the bell rang for school to start so he could be free from his admirers.

Throughout the day a low murmur went around about Pit. The young angel never showed up for any of his classes. It wasn't unusual for him to miss a class here or there but the school day had passed without anyone seeing him, which was unusual.

When it came to flight class, Dark Pit was surprisingly early to class, reason being that he wanted to show Pit that he could fly again and wanted to tell him to observe the tricks he used in today's race. However, when he got there his little counterpart was no where to be seen. Dark Pit asked White-Wing if he had seen Pit but the teacher said no.

"Apparently no one has seen little Pit. We've been trying to get a hold of Palutena to ask for his whereabouts but she has yet to answer. Perhaps she and Pit are off doing something together, though I think she would've informed us." the teacher said.

Dark Pit tried to shrug off his concern, deciding that the goddess had taken Pit out for the day. However, when school ended, the students were starting to take off when the goddess appeared before them. The froze and bowed before the goddess. When they looked up they saw great concern on her face.

"Has anyone seen Pit?" She asked, hopeful.

"Wasn't he with you, m'lady?" a teacher asked.

"No! I've been busy with the human's war! My Centurions told me that they haven't seen Pit since Friday!" the goddess panicked

The crowd gasped. Even though the students didn't care for Pit, they never realized just how much the goddess cared for him. Seeing her worried and nearly in tears was not something they wished on their goddess.

"Please, if any of you have seen Pit, please please tell me now!" She pleaded.

"Lady Palutena!" The boy who had thrown the Skyball at Pit, spoke up. "I haven't seen Pit since the end of school last Friday but I volunteer to help you find him."

Once that was said, the other students stepped forward and volunteered as well. Stagger and his friends even volunteered, only to look less suspicious. The only one who didn't volunteer was Dark Pit. He just stood there, arms crossed, looking up at the goddess through those unreadable eyes. When his fans turned to him, waiting for their hero to volunteer (which actually surprised them that he wasn't the first to do so), however; he didn't. He simply shook his head, opened his wings and flew away. His fans watched in horror as their hero refused to help.

"Thank you, all of you! This truly means everything to me!" Thanked the goddess, "Let us split up and look for any sign of clues for him!"

They spent hours searching for the lost boy. No one found any sort of clue until an angel girl noticed dried mud on the school grounds. When she studied it, she noticed that it looked like some one had been sliding in it but slid off the edge. She also noticed some small white feathers stuck in it. As soon as she saw the feathers she called for Palutena.

"He must've been playing in the mud while he waited for my centurions and slipped off!" She turned to face her centurions. "Pit fell off the school grounds! Quickly, descend below and look for him!"

The centurions didn't return until nightfall and when they did all they found was a sandal and a torn piece of his toga soaked in blood.

"No, oh please no! No no no no no no!" She took the items, hugging them and began to cry. "Where did you find these?"

"We found the shoe on an island underneath the school. It was hanging off a tree branch and we found the cloth...further down...we think he may fallen to the earth."

"No! He can't!" Palutena sobbed. "Not my little Pit! Please no!" Her wet eyes glanced over at her troops. "Go to the Earth and find him. E-even if...you only find his body...please."

They bowed. "Yes m'lady."

"Swallow it cock sucker" Stagger growled, he had just released his load into Pit which was drooling out of his mouth. He had just taken in the other dicks and Stagger was the last one. He felt sick and didn't want to gulp down anymore, but once the elder gave him a hard smack, he swallowed it.

Stagger laughed as he made his way back to his friends, where they started eating their late dinner. After they ate, Stagger gave Pit some more back-washed water and began telling him the events of the day. He told him about how everyone wondered where he went and about how Palutena freaked out and the angels volunteered to find him.

"We even volunteered, though of course we didn't find you. It's a shame though, everyone but Dark Pit went to look for you."

"W-what?" His voice cracked.

"That's right. Dark Pit just flew away after everyone volunteered. I knew there was something about Dark Pit I liked. Even he didn't want to find you. Though I don't blame him after you injured him." He grinned. "They also found our little clues and set ups. They believed you were playing in the mud and slipped off the island. Now everyone thinks you fell down to earth and died. Palutena was pretty heartbroken but once we take your place as-"

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO LADY PALUTENA!" Pit boomed. He had no idea he still had a voice but he was so enraged, he found it. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER SUFFER!"

A smack to the face. Pit cried out but he was too furious to stay silent. "Why would you ever put her through this! I thought you wanted to be her champions and serve her! Instead you kidnap me and shove your gross privates down my throat all because you are threatened by me!"

He instantly regretted his last words. Stagger bawled up his fists and began using Pit as a punching bag.

" . . !" He snarled "YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A COCK SUCKING RUNT!

Pit's face was nearly soaking in blood and he could feel bruises forming on his chest. Stagger looked at him through venomous eyes but once he gazed at that bare chest, his dick twitched a little and his lips twisted into an evil grin.

"I'm not threatened at all by you Pit." He unhooked him off the wall and laid him on the ground. "In fact you should be threatened-no, you should fear me and I'm going to make that just so."

Pit watched in horror as the older boy unbuckled his belt and tore off the remaining toga, leaving him in just his shorts and single sandal. Pit tried to get away when he teen took off his other shoe and grabbed the helm of his shorts.

"No! Let me go!" Pit cried as Stagger pulled him back towards him. He straddled his hips and with the knife he tore off Pit's shorts leaving him in his birthday suit. Pit gasped at being so exposed. He tried to get away but the strength of the older boy on top of him was too much. Pit watched as the older slipped off his own shorts and threw a lustful smirk at Pit.

"Please, don't do this! Please!" Pit begged as tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall.

Stagger simply grinned before sticking two fingers in Pit's little entrance. The boy gasped aloud at the strange new feeling inside him. He didn't like it one bit. It hurt especially when he began to scissor him. Pit cried out, begging the other to stop. Stagger didn't listen and instead inserted a third finger.

After twirling and stretching the boy out, he pulled his fingers out and pulled down his own shorts to reveal an erected cock. Pit looked at him with huge frightened blue eyes.

"Please Stagger!" He wept. "Please don-"

His sentence was cut off as Stagger inserted his length into Pit's entrance. Pit screamed as he was penetrated. He could literally feel the older boy's dick stretching and ripping the inside of his anus apart.

Stagger grunted as he pushed his full length in, taking in the boy's cries as fuel. After fully indulging himself inside he pulled out with a river of blood following his lead. He slammed back, grunting as it was a bit harder with blood as the only lube, which was fine with the elder. If it hurt Pit (which it was) then he was fine with using it.

Using the thick blood as an excuse, he pushed further in, going further this time than the last, pressing their hips together. Pit's screamed as Stagger brutally tore his insides again but it only made things worse for him. Stagger's pace started to pick up after he was able to move easier. He thrusted to the sounds of Pit's pathetic cries and whimpers. He gripped his waist, his fingers harshly pressing into the fragile skin, creating bruises.

His thrusts began to accelerate when he felt the familiar flick inside his lower stomach. He smiled cruelly and furiously tore the boy some more. His grasp on his waist tightened as he started pounding harder into him, hitting one spot in particular, making Pit scream. Stagger laughed as he screamed and viciously slammed into the spot again gaining another scream.

He continued to stab that spot, each pain worse than the other and each scream louder than the previous. The flicker in him was now a high flame that was heating him up. He was close. His pace intensified, causing Pit to accidentally cry out a moan. With a quick idea, the older boy grabbed Pit's dick and began pumping him. Pit cried out and tried to conceal a moan as he was both being pounded and pleasured, but he failed. Stagger noticed this and saw it fueled the fire. His grasp on Pit's dick tightened and the pace matched his own thrusts. Pit arched his back crying in agony for moving his wings as well as his bruised body but also in pleasure as the inside of his own belly heated up.

Faster Stagger pumped and thrusted and louder Pit's noises became. After three hard but fast pumps to his shaft, Pit screamed as his own load released out of him and sprayed over his face and chest. He tried to relax and catch his breath but Stagger was still riding him hard. The older boy laughed but it was quickly interrupted after his final thrust where he too, released his load. Pit cried out as he felt himself become even more full inside. Stagger rode him out his own orgasm.

The room was quiet except for the two boys panting and Pit's cries. Stagger wiped away some sweat before he grinned cruelly at Pit, enjoying the sight. Pit was heavily panting while tears leaking down his cheeks and mixed with some of his new injuries. He had cum all over himself from head to navel.

"Maybe we outta call you Cum-stain now." He smirked as he slid out of Pit, a mixture of blood and cum following.

Pit said nothing. He kept his face to the side as he panted endlessly, not wanting to look at him.

Stagger pulled up his shorts and smiled gleefully at his friends, whom had watched the whole thing. Stagger noticed that his friends had enjoyed the show and were hard from it. He grinned and looked back at the panting boy before returning the look to his friends.

"Cum-stain was a pretty good ride, why don't you guys try him out too?"

Pit gasped and frantically looked at the other two. Slim and Marvs exchanged devious grins at one another.

Slim approached him first, dick out and set. He positioned himself in front of the boy, whom was looking at him with pleading eyes. He couldn't take this again.

"P-please...n-" He gave another shout as Slim slammed into him. He let out a low moan when he indulged him and spent no time wasting this moment.

Slim was brutishly faster than Stagger. He was pounding him so abrasively that the young angel's pants were non-stop. Slim grabbed Pit's length and pumped it furiously, causing the angel to yell out a moan. Though unlike with Stagger once Pit came, Slim didn't stop. He kept thrusting and pumping until Pit came three more times. Slim freed his grip on him and focused on the cries and whimpers and soon enough, he released into the boy.

Slim smiled pulling out of Pit, adjusting himself before he grinned at the boys.

"You really like it fast, Slim." Stagger noted.

"That I do, alright Marvs, you're up."

Marvs grinned and made his way to the heavily panting boy. When Pit heard his foot steps, he looked up through teary-dazed eyes to find Marvs flipping him on his knees. Pit looked back as the bigger angel took out his dick forced his way into Pit.

Pit cried louder than he had with the other two. Marvs was thicker than theirs together and he could feel his walls stretching out even more.

"PLEASE! STOP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

His screams fell on deaf ears. Marvs big hands clenched his fragile waist, creating hand sized bruises. His thrusts were slow but deep and hurt worse than when Stagger first entered. The poor boy was crying so much that he almost couldn't breath. He just wanted this nightmare to end.

It took much longer for Marvs to come than the other two. He spent almost an hour grinding inside the boy. Pit had come over and over to the point where he lost count. When Marvs finally did come, his load was so much larger that it was like a waterfall that came out of Pit's rear. Once Marvs pulled out, he slammed his foot on his back, forcing him to the floor.

Stagger clapped as he approached the traumatized angel. He flipped Pit on his back and dragged him back to the wall. Once he was secured, Stagger knelt down an forced the boy to look at him. Tears escalated down those bruised cheeks, exhaustion and fear plastered in his blue eyes.

"I told you I would make you fear me." He almost purred. "I am not threatened by you. You are nothing but a little slut."

He stood up and glanced over at Slim. "Slim, add a new word to his chest."

Slim walked over and began carving into the boy's belly. He knew exactly what word to carve in: _SLUT_.

* * *

**A/N: Again I'm sorry Pit ;n;**


	9. Chapter 8

It had been nearly a week since Pit went missing. All through Skyworld, the word had gotten out that the angel boy had fallen to the earth and his body wasn't found. Everyone presumed he was dead. For who could survive that drop? The students of the school grounds felt horrible and regretted ever being mean to the boy. They thought that he was just spoiled by the goddess, they never knew just how much he meant to her. He wasn't just an angel that she was a guardian of, he was a son to her. The goddess mourned for the loss of Pit. She hardly came around and spent most of her time on the war with the humans.

The school days were quiet with everyone mourning Pit. Guilt dwelled on every student (except for three) and regretted ever being mean to him. Things had changed between the students and Dark Pit. They were angry at him for flying off instead of helping finding Pit. They thought that was a bit suspicious that he didn't volunteer. A rumor started that Dark Pit had something to do with his counterpart. When teachers heard this they brought the dark angel to Palutena and told her what they suspected. Palutena had simply looked into the defiant red eyes of the teen before she sentenced him to the dungeons and in two days would be executed.

"Palutena." Dark Pit had said one night as the goddess came into the dungeons. The goddess passed by his cell but froze when he called for her.

"Dark Pit, I'm sorry but until we can-"

"Why would I try to kill him? If I wanted him dead I would have let him fall that day. I risked my life as well trying to save him, which I seem to recall that I did."

The goddess was quiet. "I know that Dark Pit but how do I know that you-"

"You can stop if you are going to blame any injuries on me."

The goddess fell silent. She turned and looked into the angry yet calm red eyes.

"I never hurt Pit. I don't know who did but it wasn't me. You guys accusing me of hurting my doppelganger is outrageous! I only JUST found out that Pit has been bullied. This whole time I didn't know because the students along with Pit, kept it a secret from me. They were afraid of me, that I would attack them if I knew...if I had known I would have stopped them." His eyes became soft. "Pit is a good kid. He's annoying optimistic and cheerful, but he's kind, funny and..." his face began to blush as he turned away "maybe even a little cute...if I had known...I would've been there for him."

"Then why did you fly away when everyone volunteered?"

"I went to look for him...I thought it was obvious."

"Not exactly. We all thought you refused to help."

Dark Pit shook his head. "Not when it comes to my doppelganger."

"So...you didn't push him off?"

"No Palutena. I was in the library before I went home and by then he was gone. I figured he was home already."

Palutena approached the dark boy's cell. She met those ruby eyes with her emerald ones. She studied him for what seemed like hours.

"Just because I am a dark version of Pit doesn't mean I'm bad."

"I believe you."

That night in the shed, after the boys "fed" and fucked Pit, they stood around him and carved more words into his skin while they informed the boy that Dark Pit had been arrested.

"For what?!"

"Well Cum-stain, they arrested him for your 'death'. That wasn't part of our plan but it gets Palutena off our ass, not that she was on it." informed Slim.

"He's going to be executed in two days."

"Y-you're ah! Getting my d-doppelganger killed! I thought you worshiped him!?"

"We did but Dark Pit was competition for being champion too. With both Pits out of the way we will be closer to being Palutena's champions."

"Y-you guys are m-monsters! Kidnapping, torturing and raping me and now you're getting P-pittoo killed over something he didn't even do!"

"Get over it Cum-stain."

"No! Pittoo doesn't deserve to die! He is a great guy! He's strong and fast and nice but also mysterious and dark but when you make him smile...it makes your heart beat fast and you can't help but feel that you made the greatest achievement just by making him happy."

The older boys looked at him before sharing twisted cruel grins with another.

"Do you have a crush on Dark Pit?" Stagger snickered.

"Uh-"

"Holy shit he does!"

"Look at him getting red!"

"He's a fag!"

"I bet he enjoyed us fucking him!"

"Well then." Stagger smirked. "If he likes dick maybe he's ready for another go."

"No! No please no!"

"Oh you love it you little slut. How about we all get a taste of you, huh? I bet you'd love that. You'd love to get fucked while you got sucked on and ate dick, wouldn't you?" He looked at his companions. "What do you say guys? I get his ass and you guys get the others. Marvs, mouth. Slim, dick?"

The two nodded in glee.

"No, please! I'm begging you! You guys already raped me enough! Please no more!" He cried.

"It's not rape if you want it Pitty." Stagger laughed, viciously.

They positioned him on his back where they took their places. Stagger opened his legs and crammed himself inside the boy, he cried out but it was interrupted as Marvs' huge dick was stuffed in his mouth and Slim wrapped his tongue around his own member.

This was unbearable for the young angel. While Stagger was pounding relentlessly into his bruised entrance, Slim's snake-like tongue slithered and played with the tip of the head before taking him whole as Marvs thrusted his giant length in Pit.

The boy cried and moaned which vibrated on Marvs' member causing his movement to increase. Through all the pleasure and pain he received, he came almost endlessly. Each time he did however; Slim never let it in his mouth, he made sure to let the boy come on himself.

"Do you h-hear him?" Stagger panted, grinding harder into him. "He really is a slut!"

"Who would've of thought the runt was such a whore?"

"He's basically scarfing down my dick!"

Tears wouldn't stop escalating from the boy's eyes. He hated this. He hated being called such horrible things and being molested. He just wanted this nightmare to end. At that point he welcomed death.

What seemed like an eternity for Pit, which was nearly an hour, Marvs finally came in his mouth as Stagger climaxed for the third time. The boys panted as they removed themselves from the gasping angel. They towered over him laughing as he laid there, breathing hectically with cum dripping down from his mouth to his anus. They had reopened more injures during the whole thing, so blood was tainting over his skin.

Slim pulled out his knife, giving the boy deeper scars and more words covering up more skin. They laughed when he was done carving him like a pumpkin and placed him back on his hook.

"You loved that didn't you whore?"

"Well expect more tomorrow Cum-stain! Marvs is gonna be the one in your ass and he'll tear you in half!" Stagger laughed.

The gang laughed as they took their exiting routines, blowing out the candles and then locking the shed as they left the weeping boy.

The next day Palutena had announced a funeral for Pit on the day of Dark Pit's execution. The people couldn't believe that Dark Pit killed Pit. Throughout the realm, they talked viciously about the dark angel.

"I knew he was bad!"

"It was only a matter of time before his dark side took over."

"I bet he's been wanting to kill poor little Pit since they found him!"

These words fell on Dark Pit's ears as he hid in a bush on school grounds. He didn't care what they said about him. None of these angels mattered to him except for one and that one he swore to find.

He made a deal with Palutena. He promised to search and bring back Pit, whether it was dead or alive but if he didn't find him by the day of his execution then he would die. The only thing the goddess asked was for the dark angel to keep hidden. She wanted Dark Pit to find Pit without anyone knowing, which was why he was hiding at the school. Something inside him told him he would find information at the school.

The bell signaling the end of school rang and the angels flew out of the building. Dark Pit observed each that came out, looking for something that struck out to him. He noticed the three boys that had once worshiped the ground he walked on. They walked and laughed casually towards the edge of the grounds. Something about them bugged him. He tried to figure out what it was until something clicked in his mind. Those three always seemed to be around Pit and the boy always seemed afraid of them...could they be the bullies that had picked on him?

Dark Pit watched as they looked around their surroundings before taking off. That was suspicious. He stealth-fully followed behind them, making sure he wasn't too far so that he would lose them but not so close that they would see him. He followed them to the archives but lost them when a centurion came in sight and quickly hid.

After the centurion left, Dark Pit cursed under his breath for the stupid timing of the dumb creature. He flew towards the archive, looking for any sign of the three. He noticed three pairs of wings flying below and followed. He saw them land on an island that looked like it was once part of the giant archive's one. It was overgrown with what looked like a mass of plants. He watched from a tree that grew on the side of the island, as they searched in the bushes before opening a door inside it. What the?

He flew down to the island where they went through the door but he only saw a huge bush. Nothing else. No door or anything...what the? He decided to fly back up the tree, where he waited and watched for the angels to emerge.

He was perched on that tree for what felt like hours. It was starting to get dark before he saw the three come out of the bushes. He watched as the slender angel bent down and ruffled through the bushes. When he was done, the boys took to the sky, not even noticing the red eyes leering at them through the shadows.

He waited until they passed him and flew in the other direction before he descended below. He landed on the island, and once again only found the bushes. He looked around the area where the slender angel had bent down. He searched for something, anything that looked out of place.

He growled when he found nothing. He kicked the nearest rock, where he found a key. He picked it up and as soon as he did, a shed appeared from inside the massive plant.

"Some strange type of magic." He said to himself, as he approached it.

He inserted the key, unlocking the door and seeing nothing but darkness inside. He was instantly greeted with a stench he had never smelt before. It smelt like rust, sweat and something else. He took a deep breath and pulled out some fire seeds that the goddess had lent him, which sparked into a bright blaze that hovered over him.

Dark Pit entered the dark shed, where he heard sniffling and whimpering. He walked deeper in and the smell got worse, he nearly turned around until a body came to view. The fire above blazed brighter revealing the whole room. Dark Pit gasped at what he saw before him.

Pit's hands were tied above his head in some hook-like thing on the wall. His body was tainted with bruises and scars. His skin didn't even show with how much blood and white liquid soaking in him. He had words carved all over his skin: Whore and Cum-stain, useless, pathetic and worthless but the ones that really pissed him off was the giant word Slut on his chest, Cock-sucker on each cheek and Runt on his forehead. Dark Pit then realized that Pit was completely naked and the same white liquid that was drenched on him was also coming out of him.

Dark Pit just stood there, eyes widened, jaw dropped, face in horror at the scene before him.

"Pit..." Dark Pit rushed to Pit's side. The boy's eyes were closed and the white fluid was dripping out his mouth. Tears were cascading down his cheeks.

"P-please...I can't do anymore." Pit wept in a tone that broke Dark Pit's heart. He was too afraid to open his eyes and see another cock in front of him, so he kept them closed."C-can't you just leave me alone for tonight? Please."

"Pit-"

Pit shook his head frantically. "No! No more!"

"What have they done to you?" Dark Pit asked more to himself than Pit. His voice was on the edge of cracking as he examined Pit more closely.

Pit opened his eyes at the question and cracking voice. This didn't sound like the boys whom had molested him only minutes ago. This voice was familiar yet foreign. He turned to see there beside him, on the verge of tears was Pittoo.

The angel could hardly believe this. "P-pittoo?" Was he dreaming? Was there something in the water they gave him that was causing him hallucinate? This couldn't be real. After being trapped in this darkness only to relive the same endless nightmare, there was no way this was real. But it was. No matter how many times he blinked, Dark Pit was still there.

"It's me." He replied with a nod. His hands gently brushed his bangs out of his face, seeing the word on his forehead more clearly. The dark angel closed his eyes, trying to fight the anger that was bubbling inside him. How dare they do this to him! How dare they hurt this innocent little boy!

Fresh tears spilled from those wide blue eyes at this realization. "Pittoo!" He leaned into the touch. "You're really here! Did they capture you too? Wait, Stagger said you were arrested and supposed to be killed?"

"They didn't capture me." He stood up and unhooked him from the wall. "I followed them here." Dark Pit pulled out a tiny dagger, which instantly caused Pit to flinch.

"Please, don't hurt me." he begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Pit, I promise. I'm cutting you out of those binds." He nearly growled the last word.

The dark angel cut through the rope while Pit just stared. This was a dream come true. He had been kidnapped, tortured and raped, living in a nightmare, thinking this was going to be his life until it ended but then his dark doppelganger came to free him. The boy he whom he crushed on for two years.

When his binds were cut, Pit cried, wincing as he moved his slashed-through arms and held his wrists. There was a red ribbon from the chaffing wrapped around those little wrists. Dark Pit's anger was on the edge of exploding. He bit his lip and clenched his fists.

"Pit" He asked, darkly. His blood lust eyes hid behind his dark locks. He was doing all he could to conceal the hatred and fury that was building up inside. He didn't want Pit to be afraid of him too but the moment he looked down into those innocent blue eyes, his anger stilled and all he wanted to do was hold him close and protect him. "I'm going to take you home."

A soft smiled spread on Pit's swollen lips. He cringed as he irritated the scared words on his cheeks. Dark Pit dug his hands underneath the boy's abused body and gently scooped him into his arms and held him close to his chest. Pit cried out when his wings were touched.

"I'm sorry, I-" that's when he noticed the broken wings. His eyes narrowed. "Pit, did they break your wings?"

Pit nodded slowly as he pressed himself closer into Pittoo's chest. Dark Pit held him tight, in a protective manner.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

He stood up and made his way towards the opened door. Pit sobbed into his counterpart's clothes, soaking them with his tears and blood. The elder didn't care. Once outside, he opened his wings and pressed the boy closer to him, sharing his body heat with the now shivering boy.

"I'm going to take you to Palutena. You're safe now." He cooed before he took off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: I have nothing to say but poor bebe. But you're finally free and safe in Pittoo's arms :...or are you?**


	10. Chapter 9

Dark Pit kept to the shadows, making sure no one saw them. He didn't exactly look innocent holding his abused doppelganger besides no one was supposed to know he was free.

Pittoo was glad for the night, there were so many shadows for them to hide and pass by in. The elder angel instructed Pit to keep quiet which he obeyed. He hid his face in the older boy's chest as he breathed in his scent and wept in his toga. His nightmare was lifted. He had been rescued from the dark depths of the nightmare by the boy he crushed on. He had finally entered a dream.

The dark angel made it to the goddess's temple. He slipped in the back, where he had sneaked from and searched for the goddess. He found her in her room out in her balcony, gazing up at the stars.

"Palutena." Dark Pit called

The goddess turned around and gasped when she saw her little Pit in Dark Pit's arms. "Pit!"

The injured angel slowly looked at her from Pittoo's chest. His blue eyes shining as he smiled softly, tears dwelling in them. "Lady Palutena."

The goddess ran towards them, kneeling beside Dark Pit to get a look at the boy in his arms. She desperately wanted to hold and hug her little guy but once she was closer to the two boys and saw just how horrible Pit's condition truly was, she froze. She glance upon Pit's body and took in the horrid scene of all the injuries, blood and cum that nearly covered his being. She couldn't shake the tears that started to descend from her eyes.

"Oh my sweet little Pit! What did they do to you?" She cried.

"They kidnapped me because they said I was getting too much attention from you and Pittoo and that I was going to be your champion. Then they started punching me and they carved these words into my skin before they tortured me and broke my wings and...then they shoved their privates in my mouth and each raped me before they started doing it all together." He was in tears again.

Dark Pit's jaw clenched and he held Pit tighter as if indicating he would never let go. He was well aware what had happened when he first saw him but hearing the truth of it made his thirst for blood lust grow.

"Oh Pit!" Palutena wrapped her arms around Dark Pit and pulling him closer so the goddess could hold Pit without hurting him. "I can't believe this happened to you. I'm so sorry! I'm so so so so so sorry! Who did this to you Pit?"

"Stagger, Slim and Marvs." He whispered. His voice was nearly gone.

"They will pay for this." Dark Pit growled

Palutena shared the same anger that was plastered on Pittoo's face. "Indeed. They will pay for this! If they think they can get away with this they are wrong! I will make sure of that!"

"But once they find out I told you they will come after me."

"No they won't." Dark Pit and Palutena said in unison.

"I will make sure of that." Dark Pit mumbled to himself but Pit caught it and blushed a little.

"Not with what I have in store for them but we will discuss this later. Right now, we need to get you to a hot spring." She stood up and called for a centurion.

"No." snapped Dark Pit. "I will take him."

Palutena nodded. "When he is healed, please come back to me."

The dark angel nodded before he turned on his heel and made for the exit.

He walked down the many hallways, getting slightly lost a few times but nonetheless made it to the hot spring. He walked behind the curtains and into the huge steamy room with the pool sized hot spring. Pit had expected Pittoo to set him down so he could go in on his own but to his surprise, Dark Pit walked right into the water, clothes and all and sat down deep enough for the water to touch Pit.

The young boy let out a long drawn out sigh mixed with a hiss as the water kissed his body and soaked into his skin, healing his injuries. He closed his eyes and relaxed against Pittoo's chest as he embraced the warm water. He hadn't felt this good in what felt like an eternity.

Dark Pit watched the younger Pit relax in his arms at the touch of the warm water and smiled softy. After seeing tears in those blue eyes and the pain and fear that held them, he was pleased to see the little joy the healing liquid brought.

His eyes fell to the words engraved into his skin. His anger returned as he read them. What they did to him was unforgivable. He was just a boy! A sweet innocent boy that never wished ill upon anyone. All the boy wanted was to fly and make his way to the top and those bullies did this to him. They abused and tormented him even when he begged them to stop. They forced their filthy cocks in his mouth...they took his purity and innocence from him over and over and over again.

Dark Pit snarled at those thoughts and quickly dunk both angels in the water, wanting to remove all filth from Pit's face and body. He brought them back up, gaining a coughing Pit that was soaked in the healing water. Slowly the scars began to heal but not fast enough.

Again Pittoo dunked them, seeing that the water was slowly removing the words. Pit choked on some water the third time Pittoo dunked him. This time he snapped open his eyes and looked angrily at his dark double.

"Pittoo, what are you doing? Trying to drown me?"

Dark Pit said nothing. He just peered into those blue eyes that stared back into his. The words were still there, only barely healing.

The dark angel bowed his head, closing his eyes as anguish and guilt washed over him. He couldn't help feel responsible for this.

"I'm sorry, Pit." He whispered.

"It's okay. If you want me to soak up more water you can just let me go-"

"No!" Dark Pit suddenly snapped.

Pit jumped at the sudden burst.

Dark Pit turned away from the boy, hiding his face. He didn't dare show him the tears that were sliding down his own cheeks.

"I can't-no, I won't ever let you go."

"Pittoo? What do you mean?" The boy began to blush. "I mean if you want to keep, uh, holding me while I'm in the hot spring, you can but you don't have to. Plus I'm sure your clothes are going to-"

"That's not what I meant you idiot" snapped Dark Pit.

Pit was taken back from the hostility the other was showing. He didn't understand why his older double was mad at him. Had he done something wrong already?

The older angel still didn't look at the one in his arms, instead, he embraced him in a hug. He held him ever so gently. Pit let out a little gasp in both surprise and pain. He his face reddened even more as he the darker angel held him closely.

"This is all my fault." Dark Pit whispered in his ear. "They did this to you because of me. Because I was starting to show interest in only you...they did this. They took you from me and they hurt and raped you...they stole your purity and innocence because of me."

Pit said nothing. He had no words to reply to his dark copy, that was clinging to him. This was a whole different side of Dark Pit. This was the side that no one had ever seen. The dark angel never showed others these feelings for he felt that they made him weak and pathetic but now he just couldn't help it. With what he had seen when he walked into that shed had made his heart ache and released this caring side of him.

"I should've realized you were lying to me when I asked if you were being bullied." His voice became dark. "I should have known better than to trust you. I thought you were just some clumsy idiot that always seemed to be hurt. I should've known better...I should've listened to my gut and know that that wasn't the case...it's my fault." His voice softened. "It's my fault for this...I should have stayed by your side and protected you...but I didn't. I was stupid and selfish and only cared about myself."

He pulled away from the embrace and looked at the boy with the brown hair and blue eyes. The very boy whom he reflected in a dark version with three years added to age.

"You are the original Pit and I'm just your older dark copy that fell out of a mirror. Shouldn't it be my job to protect the younger, original version of me? Was this why I was created? To protect you? Was this my whole reason of existence? And if so, I have failed it."

He brushed the wet hair out of those eyes, to reveal the word almost healed on his forehead. He slowly leaned in and rested his forehead against the other's. His deep ruby eyes pierced into the sapphire ones.

"But that won't happen again. I swear this to you Pit. I can't bare the thought of that ever happening again...that's why I can't and won't ever let you go."

"But Pittoo," Pit's cheeks were blazing red. "It's not your fault. It was-"

"Don't say those names!" he barked, his anger searing out of him again. "I don't know what Palutena is planning to do to them but I swear I will make them pay!"

"But they might hurt you."

"They already have." He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself again. When he did, he opened his eyes and looked at Pit through his lashes. "I will let them know just what happens when they take and hurt the one I care most about. I will make them pay for taking what is mine and trying to claim as such."

Pit blinked, not knowing if he heard him correctly. "Y-yours?"

Dark Pit nodded. "You're mine and I will let everyone know that. Whether as your protector or...lover, you belong to me. You are mine and mine alone." He leaned to press his lips on the boy he claimed.

Pit's eyes were wide from shock as he felt those lips that he had longed for on his. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream! He would wake up any second from this dream and find himself back in the darkness of the nightmare, bound to the wall and naked. However; no matter how many times he blinked, always Pittoo's closed eyelids were in front of him and his lips placed firmly on his own.

Pit slowly closed his eyes and happily returned the kiss to the older angel. His heart beat against his bare chest like a rapid knock on the door. Butterfly wings flapped against the inside of his stomach. He couldn't help but let a moan leak from his throat. He pressed his lips harder against the soft ones on his and slowly parted, allowing the slither tongue of the other, access.

Dark Pit's tongue slid in as soon as Pit's lips parted and took in the taste of the younger. It was a taste he had never before tasted. Something so sweet and sacred, something that was never really meant to exists but always wished for. He kissed Pit more eagerly wanting to get every last taste for himself.

Time seem to stretch out while the angels clung to each other and embraced in passionate kisses. Dark Pit reluctantly pulled away from the other, only to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and found dazed blue ones peering back into his. Dark Pit smiled and placed his lips on Pit's forehead, which was now fully healed.

The darker angel cupped the boy's face and examined it. The cuts from his nose to ears, along with the words that were carved on his cheeks were no longer there. He leaned back to get a look at the boy's bare chest to see the injuries there were also healed. He checked the arms that were wrapped around his neck, as well as the remainder of the boy's body and smiled in approval as he his skin was no longer tainted. Finally, he turned Pit around to check on the wings and sure enough the little things were back to normal.

He let out a sigh of bliss and placed his lips on the nape of Pit's neck before swooping him into his arms and taking him out of the water. Dark Pit's own body was shriveled up and pruny compared to Pit's now glowing healthy one.

"Pittoo, can you put me down so I can walk? I haven't been able to do so for awhile." Pit asked.

"You sure you're okay to do so?"

Pit nodded happily.

Dark Pit obeyed the younger's wishes and let the other stand on his own feet. He wobbled for a second, grasping onto Pittoo for support until he found the muscles to make himself move again. He stretched his legs, letting his joints pop from the binds they were held from. He felt better than he had in what felt like eternity, though he still felt rather weak and didn't understand why. He turned around to ask Pittoo if he looked better when he caught the other's face blazing red, turned to the side offering a towel.

Pit looked down and remembered he was still in his birthday suit. He didn't understand why now he felt embarrassed for just a moment ago he was naked in the hot spring with Dark Pit and was making out with him and the two weren't embarrassed about that. He guessed that the water must have hidden his boyhood. His own face flushed scarlet as he took the towel and wrapped it around his lower self. Dark Pit glanced over once the boy was covered and realized how thin he looked.

"Pittoo, I feel weak still. Am I really fully healed?" asked Pit.

"From all injuries but I don't think your stomach is." He approached the lighter counterpart. "We should probably get some food in you."

Just the thought and longing for food made the boy nearly fall to the floor. Luckily, Dark Pit caught him before he could do so. Against Pit's protests, Dark Pit swooped him back in his arms and walked out of the steamy room towards the kitchen.

"I can walk just fine Pittoo." argued Pit. "And what about Lady Palutena? She said to meet her back in her room."

"She will understand. Besides, It's been an hour since we talked to her, what's a few more minutes?"

Pit was about to protest again until he was embraced with the sweet aroma of mix foods. He nearly drooled as he recognized the familiar scents; chicken, pork, beef, pie, cake, bread and so much more.

Dark Pit smiled, letting a chuckle escape as he saw Pit's hungry expression. He walked into the kitchen where a huge feast greeted the two. Pit's eyes glistened at the sight of so much food. Dark Pit brought the starving boy to the table and set him down on a chair. He took the one next to him and was about to serve his copy when a centurion beat him to it and started serving them both. Seeing this, Dark Pit sat beside Pit and let the centurions serve them.

"I'm glad you made it to the kitchen. I figured this would be a better place to meet instead of my room." Palutena said, walking into the room.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit said happily, getting up from his seat and ran to the goddess.

Palutena met him half-way and embraced him in a long hug. She hugged him tight and planted kisses all over his head and face while she cooed his name.

It had been so long since she felt her little angel in her arms. She had feared he was truly dead but the relief that he was alive and brought safely back to her by his older counterpart was overwhelming. She couldn't help but cry. Her little Pit was safe and sound and back to her. She glanced over at Dark Pit and nodded a silent thanks, she couldn't express just how grateful she was for that dark angel.


	11. Chapter 10

The three sat in silence while they let Pit fill up his stomach. Dark Pit and Palutena hardly ate anything off their plates. A simple grape here and there or a bite of a hamburger, they couldn't help but watch the starved boy and feel remorse for him.

"Stagger, Slim and Marvs were the names of the boys, correct?" Palutena asked once Pit relaxed into his chair from being full.

Pit nodded as the fear came back into his eyes.

"What do you plan to do with them?" Dark Pit asked, his voice dangerous.

"I want to show the other angels just what happens when you lie and betray me. As far as everyone is aware, you are still arrested and Pit is dead. Tomorrow at your execution-"

"Lady Palutena! No! You can't kill Pittoo!" Pit ran to the other and wrapped his arms around Pittoo's neck and clung to him, as if shielding him. "He's the one that saved me!"

A small smile appeared from Dark Pit's lips as he wrapped his arms around Pit's waist.

"Pit, Dark Pit isn't going to be executed but the others don't know that. It's going to be staged. Tomorrow morning, everyone is going to be required to the arena for the execution, so the bullies won't be able to make it to where you were held captive, Pit, they will still think you are in there. Dark Pit will be bounded with centurions escorting him to the guillotine and I will make a speech about what happens when you betray me and I will ask for the bullies to step up and talk about becoming a champion, so they think they will be rewarded the title. They won't expect a thing, that's where we will bring out Pit and expose the three for the horrible things they did."

The two Pits nodded as they understood the plan.

"But Pittoo won't die right?" he held his protector tightly.

Palutena smiled and shook her head. "No Pit, Pittoo will be perfectly safe."

"What do you plan to do as punishment though?" Dark Pit asked, darkly. He wanted those three bastards to suffer as they made Pit suffer.

"You will find out tomorrow, Dark Pit."

"So help me Palutena, if you-"

"Don't threaten me Dark Pit." Palutena warned. "I know you are upset-I am too, but I will handle what the punishment is."

Dark Pit nodded.

The goddess stood up and looked down at the boys. "If you'll excuse me boys, I will take my leave now. I have a lot of planning and thinking to do tonight." She walked over to Pit and gently kissed his forehead before hugging him tightly. "I am so glad to have you back. I missed you so much."

Pit took his arms off his counterpart and wrapped them around Palutena, hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much too, Lady Palutena."

They pulled apart and both looked at Dark Pit. Palutena placed her lips on his forehead too and said, "Thank you my little hero. Thank you for saving my Pit."

"I promise to keep him safe." Dark Pit vowed.

"I know you will." She gave him a soft smile before kissing Pit's cheek again then left the room.

Pit let out a yawn while wrapping his arms around his doppelganger and nuzzled against him. Dark Pit looked lovingly at the tired boy and gently kissed the cheek pressed against his own.

"We should get you to bed. You need your rest." He whispered.

Pit looked at him sleepily and nodded.

Dark Pit held him tightly as he stood up from his chair, exiting the kitchen and followed Pit's directions to his room. When they reached his room, Dark Pit gently placed him on his bed before unlatching the boy's arms. He caressed his cheeks and lightly kissed him.

"I'll let you dress yourself." He smiled, placing his lips again on the other. "Goodnight."

He gave one last kiss before he turned towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Pit asked

"I have a room next door if you need me." He said looking over his shoulder.

Pit nodded and watched his older copy leave the room. He let out a sigh once he was alone but smiled softly at the thought of Pittoo's kisses. He slowly stood up from the bed and made it to his dresser where he pulled out his nightwear. His clothes fit snug and comfortably around him. He smiled, being so glad to be clothed again.

He stretched again while letting out another roar of a yawn and made his way to his bed. He climbed on the giant bed before he snuggled under the blankets and reached under his pillow, grabbed the Pittoo doll and fell asleep with it.

He woke up to the sound of cruel laughing. His eyes snapped open where he saw Stagger and his friends circled around him. His heart stopped and he let out a horrified scream. He tried to get away from them but he found his hands were bound again and he was back in the shed.

No...was that all a dream? Was Pittoo saving him just another dream?

"Hey there Cum-stain, we just came back from Pittoo's execution. Palutena had him beheaded. It was such a sight! We've got one Pit out of the way, time to get rid of you before we are named champions! But first let's have one last ride before we rip off your wings and kill you." Stagger laughed as he spread Pit's legs open.

"No! Not Pittoo! No! Please! No don't do this to me!" He pleaded, as he saw all three of them pull down their shorts and each cock made their way to Pit's entrance. All at once they shoved inside, forcing the boy to cry at the top of his lungs as his anus was being torn apart.

They laughed as they all thrusted into him, calling him a whore for loving them inside him. The boy begged them to stop and to his surprise they did but they didn't pull out. Instead, Marvs reached for Pit's wings and pulled them off his back.

The angel cried and screamed in pain as his wings were ripped off him. The next thing he knew they grabbed his shoulders and were shaking them rapidly.

"Pit! Pit wake-up!"

Pit snapped his eyes open and screamed. It took him a second to realize that he was back in his room and no longer in the shed. Stagger and the others had disappeared and Dark Pit was now in front of him, shaking his shoulders to wake him up.

"Finally! Pit what happened? Are you okay? You were screaming so loud, you woke me up from your room."

"Oh, Pittoo! It's you!" Pit desperately wrapped his arms around the other.

"Of course it's me."

"I-i had a nightmare." Pit wept into the darker boy's chest. "I was back in the shed and they all had their privates inside me while Marvs ripped off my wings."

Dark Pit wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders and rested his head on the other. "It was just a dream. You are safe now. I'm here, remember? I will protect you always. Even from your dreams."

"Pittoo, please stay with me. I need you. I'm afraid that this is all a dream and I could wake up at any moment and be back in that nightmare. I want to wake up to you holding me." Pit pleaded. "Please Pittoo?" He gazed up with those wet blue eyes.

Dark Pit brushed his bangs out of his face as he nodded. Pit smiled and hugged him, making sure he wouldn't leave. Dark Pit got under the covers and joined the weeping boy in bed. He pulled him close to him as he cuddled beside him. He felt something underneath him and when he reached to pull it out he saw it was a little doll replica of him. He glanced at Pit who was blushing furiously.

"What is this?" Dark Pit asked.

"A, uh doll"

"That looks like me?"

Pit blushed even more for being caught with the Pittoo plushie.

"How long have you had this?"

"For two years."

"And you sleep with it every night?"

Pit nodded. "I...I've liked you for a long time and...it makes me feel better."

Dark Pit stared at him for a long while. Silence grew between them until Dark Pit threw the doll on the other side of the room.

"Why did you do that?" Pit asked, horrified.

"You don't need some stupid doll of me." He snapped but his face fell and he pulled the shocked boy towards him and smiled. "When I'm right here."

Pit smiled and placed his lips on his life-sized doll and snuggled against him where he fell asleep.

Behind the curtain, the two angels watched as the arena filled up for Dark Pit's 'execution'. Pit was breathing heavily as he kept a look out for his captors. He was so afraid that they knew he was gone and at any moment they would come after him but with a gentle squeeze from the hand in his, he knew he would be safe.

"Don't worry Pit. They don't know you are gone. They're not going to come after you." Dark Pit reassured the younger.

Pit just nodded and continued looking out. He couldn't help but stare at the center of the arena where the guillotine stood and Dark Pit would stand to await his 'death'. He felt sick at the thought. Even if this was all staged, just the thought that Dark Pit would've really been beheaded if he hadn't found him, made him want to puke.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Pit asked, quietly.

"It's all an act Pit. I'm only going to be escorted to the center and if I have to stick my head in I will but I know nothing will come down on me."

"What if it accidentally does?"

"It won't."

"Are you sure?"

Dark Pit pulled the younger to him and kissed his quivering lips. "I'm positive. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Alright boys, are you ready?" Palutena said walking in with a few strong centurions behind her.

Both angels glanced over at her and nodded.

"Good. Okay, Dark Pit, the centurions are going to escort you downstairs where they are going to tie your hands and hold you firmly so it looks like you can't fly away." Palutena instructed."They'll escort you to the middle of the arena and have you stand on the platform while I give my speech. You will have to stick your head in the guillotine but don't worry we are using the broken device. It hasn't worked in centuries so don't worry about it coming down and actually killing you."

"But what if it magically gets fixed and it does?" asked the younger.

"Don't worry Pit, the razor is fake anyways. My centurions worked on a fake one last night just in case that did happen. If it does come down the only thing it will do to Dark Pit is give him a nice crank in the neck."

"Well I don't either so let's just not pull or touch anything." Dark Pit said.

Palutena smiled and turned to her centurions. "They'll take you now."

The older angel nodded. He gave a quick peck to Pit before he walked to the centurions and let them escort him downstairs.

Palutena turned to Pit and gave him a reassuring hug. "He'll be fine, Pit. Are you ready?"

Pit nodded.

"Just stay behind the curtain until I give you the queue."

"Okay Lady Palutena." He gave her a soft smile.

Palutena stood up straight, where she took a breath and placed on an angry determined expression. She held herself high and walked onto the balcony where the arena quietened.

"My people. I have gathered you all here today to witness what happens when you betray me. As you are all aware, Pit has been announced to be dead. The only things we were able to find were his shoe and a torn piece of his clothing with blood on it. We have decided that he was pushed off the school grounds by none other than Dark Pit."

Underneath Palutena's balcony the door to the arena prisons opened. Dark Pit was bound in chains with three strong centurions holding him by his arms and began to escort the dark angel to the guillotine. Dark Pit thrashed and yelled out that he didn't do it. It nearly shattered Pit's heart to watch him like this, he never realized what a good actor his double was.

"Many of you thought Pit was just a favorite angel of mine that received special treatments but you are wrong. Pit was like a son to me. I was the only person he had in the world and because of you Dark Pit, I will never see him again."

"I never killed him!" Dark Pit yelled at her.

"He had the potential to be my champion and even captain of the guard but because you were greedy and wanted the position yourself you killed him! You lied and betrayed me and for that you will pay. You are disqualified for the position and I sentence you to death!"

The centurions were at the guillotine where they forced Pittoo to his knees and stuck his head in. Pit watched nervously, about ready to come out of hiding to save Dark Pit but as if the other sensed this he looked right up to where he knew Pit was hiding and shot him a look, telling him to stay hidden.

"But before your execution Dark Pit, I want you to know what it means to be my champion. It means that you put the safety of your people before yourself. You fight for me and will do anything to protect us. You never betray me and always do what is right." Palutena looked at the crowd. "It is at this moment that I wish to call Stagger, Slim and Marvs to the center of the arena."

The crowd murmured and glanced at each other while searching for the three. The boys looked at each other before smiling triumphantly.

"I told you" Stagger said, standing up and opening his wings. "I knew we would become her champions." He flapped his wings and flew towards the center with his companions behind him. They looked up at their goddess and bowed before her.

Pit watched from his hiding spot and nearly froze in fear as he saw his former captors. The horrid memories flashed threw him mind while he desperately clung to the curtains to hide. He was so scared that they would look up and know that he was up here.

"Do you three understand what it means to be a champion?" Palutena asked them.

"Yes, m'lady." They said.

"You three wish to become my champions, correct?"

"Yes Lady Palutena!"

"Then tell me this." Palutena gazed down at them. "Why did you betray me?"

The three looked up at her confused. "What do you mean m'lady?"

"You know very well what I mean!" Palutena snapped. She looked at the centurions that escorted Dark Pit and gave them a nod. They instantly came up behind the three boys and held them so they couldn't get away.

"The three of you betrayed me. You let me think you were innocent and were helping search for Pit when in reality you took him!" Palutena looked at her people. "The three that stand here are the real ones responsible for Pit, not Dark Pit." One of the centurions pulled Dark Pit out of the device. "Dark Pit is the one that found him." Palutena turned to the curtain behind her and nodded, signaling Pit to come out.

The angel was hesitant at first but once he remembered what they did to him and wanted them to pay for it, he took a breath and came out onto the balcony. The crowd gasped at the sight of the angel pronounced dead. Pit came to Palutena's side where he looked down at his bullies.

They stared at him in awe. They couldn't believe it! How did he get out? How did Dark Pit find him? They didn't know but they realized now that they had been caught. They tried desperately to escape but the centurions were too strong.

"Through greed of wanting to become my champion, they kidnapped Pit and locked him in a shed which held a spell so I couldn't sense him. They tortured him and wrote cruel words all over his skin. They starved him and abused him and finally they raped him. They threatened to kill him all to become champion. But in doing so, you betrayed me and for that you three will be the ones to pay."

The centurions brought the three to the center of the stage where they untied Pittoo's bounds and bound the three to a strange black looking tree that came up from the ground. The three bullies were tied to the tree with their back facing the crowd.

"Please, Lady Palutena, we never meant any of that!" Stagger lied.

"Don't tell it to me, Stagger. Tell it to your former prisoner." Palutena answered. "For betraying me, your wings will be ripped off your very backs and your angel essence will be removed, in which will no longer make you an angel of Skyworld. Afterwords you will be banished to Earth where you will live out the rest of your days as a human slave, if you survive that long."

"No no no no please!" The three begged. "We're sorry! Please show mercy, Lady Palutena! We're only 14 year old boys!"

"Did you show any mercy to Pit while you tortured and raped him? He is only 11! Perhaps if you had shown him a sign of mercy I would've returned the same thing but you didn't and this is the price you must pay." She looked out to her people. "This is the price any will pay for being a traitor to your goddess!"

The centurions stripped the boys of the top of their togas, revealing their backs. Each took their position behind the boys, with their giant hands gripping the base of the wings. The boys begged and pleaded again with the goddess but she looked down upon them and nodded to her centurions.

With Palutena's permission the centurions yanked off the wings.

The bullies screamed as the centurions tugged and pulled their winged bones right off their spine. Blood flowed out of them almost like a gushing river. It dripped down their backs, staining the lower half of their toga and made a puddle underneath them. The centurions untied the boys and carried them towards the arena's dungeons where their essence would be removed.

Slim and Marvs passed out from the pain but Stagger remained conscious. He stared up at the goddess with hateful eyes before he looked up and met Pit's.

"You can take my wings and my essence all you want Palutena but mark my words! I will get my revenge! I'll make you suffer again and kill your precious little Pit!" Stagger screamed the vow.

Pit looked at him fearful for he knew these words were true.

Dark Pit tackled into the wingless angel, pulling him out of the centurion's grip and on to the floor where he landed on his bleeding back. The dark angel glared hatefully into those eyes and began beating and punching him.

" . . !" He screamed as he rapidly beat him.

Pit gasped and opened his wings, caught a little wind current and rode it down to the ground. He, along with a few centurions, ran to Dark Pit and broke the fight. The centurions held him back while the others escorted Stagger towards the dungeon, who was screaming threats back to Dark Pit. The centurions had a hard time holding back the enraged angel. Pit ran to him and wrapped his arms around him in attempt to calm him down. Dark Pit's rage calmed a bit when he felt those arms around his waist and heard his younger's pleas. Pittoo looked down to see pleading blue eyes peering in his. He wrapped his arms around the other and embraced him in a hug before he swooped him in his arms and flew to Palutena's side.

The arena was silent with shock over what had happened. The angels had never seen anyone punished before. Palutena was a merciful goddess, everyone respected her and obeyed her wishes but to see this side of her was frightful. The goddess was always happy and cheerful but the angels had forgotten that like any other god, she too could be wrathful and this was proof of it.

"My people." The goddess began breaking the silence. "I am a merciful goddess, even with what those three committed. If this should happen again, and not just with Pit but with anyone, the consequences will be the same. I love each and every one of you but I will not tolerate being betrayed again!"

The goddess raised her staff and disappeared in a flash of light.

It took awhile before things went back to normal. Everyone was still in shock over what happened to Stagger and the others and also with what they did to Pit. When Pit returned to school, the students apologized to him for what Stagger did and also for how they treated him. Pit was never one to hold a grudge so naturally, he forgave them.

After that things started to change. Everyone started treating Pit nicely for they realized that the angel never truly was showing off, he was just being his friendly self. They started sitting with him at lunch and involved him in activities at recess and they realized that Pit was actually a really nice kid. They felt horrible for ever being mean to him. His days of bullying stopped the day Stagger and his companions had their wings ripped off. Not only did they not want to end up like that but it wasn't right to pick on him just because he couldn't fly.

The bullying also stopped because the others feared Dark Pit. The older angel was always around Pit no matter what. The only exception was when they had separate classes but Dark Pit would always wait for Pit outside of his where he would grab his hand and walk him to his next class. Dark Pit had let it be known that Pit was his and if anyone wanted to mess with him again, they would have to deal with him and no one wanted that.

Pit still had nightmares from his imprisonment but whenever he woke up from it, he would see Dark Pit beside him, holding him close and giving him loving kisses. He knew he had nothing to fear anymore. Dark Pit was always there at his side to protect him.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Flightless and Bullied though I maaaaaay write a sequel with Stagger returning but we will see. Sometimes a story is better left without a sequel but I will let you guys decide. Let me know in a review if you think I should or shouldn't write one, though this time Pit will be older. Anyways, we'll see.**

**Thank you for baring through this story and all it's nastiness. Why I wrote those, I'll never know but let me know what you thought of it. I love reviews so please let me know 8D**


End file.
